Shikon no Miko
by karisutaru-chan
Summary: With some unexpected help, Kagome has retrieved the final Shikon jewel shard from beyond the gateway of the boundary between this world and the next. It is now time for the final battle...updated chapter 15
1. The First Dream

Shikon no Miko

By: Karisutaru-chan

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic and I'm basically picking up where manga chapter 310 leaves off and making up my own story.   I may take cues from progressive manga chapters, to try to stay true to the story some what, but I do not anticipate doing this too often. **

For those of you who have not been keeping up with the manga, here's basically a summary of what has happened (don't worry, I'm only telling parts that are relevant to my story).  Naraku tried to kill Kikyou and thought he succeeded.  He expelled his human heart from his body in the form of a baby.  The baby was spilt in two by a monk.  One half grew into a small child named Hakudoshi.  The other half was kept by Kanna.  The group found out from Hakudoshi that the last Shikon shard was located in the boundary between this world and the next.  Inuyasha's group unsuccessfully tried to retrieve the shard, which left Naraku trying to find another way.  He met with a demon named Abie who controls birds.  She was using her birds to suck human blood and deliver it to her mother who was poisoned.  Naraku tells Abie he will help her if she will kill Inuyasha.  More recently, while trying to save a village from Abie's birds, Inuyasha's group comes across a figure that they suspect is Kikyou.  While they go in search of the mysterious figure, Kagome is separated from the rest of the group and is lured into a barrier.  There, she is asked to help save Kikyou's life.  Kagome saves Kikyou and then is left alone to await the rest of her companions.  I'm pretty sure, you can figure out what happened next after reading this chapter…I don't want to give too much away.

Oh, I almost forgot, since I am learning Japanese, I will often put some terms in Japanese and spell out names based on the Japanese pronunciation (ex. I will use _Kirara_ instead of the English translation _Kilala since there is no native __'L' sound in Japanese).  If I get carried away with myself, please let me know and I will cut back on the Japanese in future chapters. I will put the translations of any terms I do use at the end of the chapter.  I'm trying to write the story in a way that you the reader will be able to figure out the meaning of the Japanese terms I use._

 I do not own any of the characters in this story and it was written just for fun. 

**RATED R**** for language and future adult situations. Reader discretion is advised.**

Please send reviews to karisutaruchan@yahoo.com.

Thanks! Enjoy!

**Description:** With some unexpected help, Kagome has retrieved the final Shikon jewel shard from beyond the gateway of the boundary between this world and the next.   It is now time for the final battle with Naraku over who will complete and Shikon no Tama, and Kagome is very determined to stop Naraku once and for all.

**Chapter 1: The First Dream**

'I probably should not have over reacted like that.' She thought as she gazed skyward to the blackness that reflected the emptiness that surrounded her.

_"You remember what you said…how could you fuckin' forget!!   You hurt my feelings…"_

His words echoed through her mind making her feel worse and worse.   She should apologize to him, but the hanyou was no where in sight at the moment.  He had not returned yet.  'Probably still off trying to calm himself down,' she thought; which was good for her considering she needed time to collect her thoughts as well.

She continued to stare at the starry night sky lost in her thoughts.   How did she let herself get that angry at Inuyasha for no reason anyway?

Kikyou.

She had helped save her life and she was as cold as ever to her.   

_"I will not thank you.  You made your choice."_   

Almost as if she was testing her, daring her NOT to save her.   What would Inuyasha say if he found out she could have saved Kikyou, but turned her back on her….Kagome couldn't even imagine how hurt and angry he'd be….AT HER.  Just thinking about it was getting her upset all over again.   Kagome shook her head to rid her mind of those angry thoughts.   After all, Kikyou was just being herself, almost as if she didn't know what to say…

'Come to think of it, I'd be surprised if she did the same for me,' she thought with a grin, trying to cheer herself up.  Surprisingly, it worked and the feelings of anger and guilt melted away as quickly as they had come.

She often found that putting herself in Kikyou's position helped calm her and put things into perspective.  Although she never really understood the method behind her madness, deep down, Kagome felt sorry for Kikyou.  She never got to live her life the way she wanted to, and when she was given the opportunity, her life was taken away from her—suddenly and violently.   Even if Kagome was jealous of her at times, she would never wish anything harmful upon Kikyou—she has….IS suffering enough.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the soft little ball of orange fur shifted, snuggling into her chest before falling motionless again, the warmth of his surrogate mother relaxing him into a peaceful slumber.   Kagome smiled softly as she gently stroked the kistune, her fingers running through his soft hair.

Before returning to her thoughts, she surveyed the area, hoping she would catch a glimpse of Inuyasha before she fell asleep.  It was getting harder to keep her eyes open, especially now that she had calmed down and relaxed some.  She lifter her head slightly…Sango was sleeping comfortably leaning on Kirara while Miroku slept sitting up cross-legged against a tree with his staff propped up in his folded arms.  The light from the campfire was causing shadows to dance across their faces, and they seemed content basking in the warmth it offered as they slept.

Kagome's eyes moved upwards hoping to see Inuyasha in the tree above sleeping comfortably, always alert, always protecting her…

But he wasn't there.

Sadly, Kagome laid her head back down staring up towards the sky.   'Inuyasha.'  Her eye lids felt heavy and she struggled to keep them open.   Finally, she gave in and slowly closed her eyes. 

"Inuyasha, gomen nasai….gomen nasai…" she softly whispered as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        

'Kagome….'

'……'

'Kagome….'

She shifted in here sleep, eyes still closed trying desperately to hold onto the peaceful slumber she had just recently attained.  

'Kagome…you must open your eyes…'

The voice was kind but firm.  She could not tell if it was male or female, all she knew is that someone was trying to wake her.

'Kagome…please…open your eyes…'

Kagome slowly opened her eyes.  There was darkness everywhere and she could not tell if she was still asleep or if she was awake.   Kagome sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.   She immediately noticed that the familiar fuzz ball was not beside her… 

'Shippo-chan wa….?'  

Surveying the area, Kagome could find no trace of Sango, Miroku or Kirara either.   

'SANGO-CHAN….MIROKU-SAMA….KIRARA!!! DOKO!!!'

Her voice echoed into the dark nothingness that surrounded her.   Where was the voice that told her to open her eyes?   

'Hello!?! Is anyone here?'  

Nothing.   She stood up, and a shiver ran up her spine immobilizing her with fear.  Someone or SomeTHING was…had to be here….

'Inuyasha….tasukete….'

Still nothing.   She was alone with whatever was here with her.   She would have no help, not this time.   

Kagome felt her heart beating in her throat.  She slowly turned around in a circle surveying the darkness around her, wary of anything that might try to bite her head off.

Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled through the void of darkness, as if she had been caught in Miroku's kazaana.  Kagome flung her arms, desperately trying to grab hold of something, but there was nothing to stop her from flying through the dark abyss.

She had all but given up, ready to accept whatever her fate would be when she noticed a small light in the distance.  The further she flew, the closer it got and before she could register what was happening, she was flung from the darkness of the void to be engulfed in the light surrounding her.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        

She barely made out a figure in the distance before she jolted awake sending Shippo flying though the air before landing with a hard *THUD* on the forest floor.   Sango and Miroku awoke and sat dumb-founded looking at Kagome.  Kirara had already gone to fetch Shippo.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Kagome-sama?"

Kagome looked at them both, the fear radiating from her eyes invoked even deeper looks of confusion and concern in her companions.   But before either of them could say another word, Kagome had bolted from her sleeping bag towards the river.

Sango rised to go after her but was suddenly stopped when a clawed hand reassuringly gripped her shoulder.

**A/N:** gomen nasai – polite way to say "I'm sorry"

         wa – used to mark the topic of a sentence

         doko – where

         tasukete – help, save me

         kazaana – Miroku's air rip          


	2. His Thoughts

Shikon no Miko

By: Karisutaru-chan

**Author's note:** I do not own any of the characters in this story and it was written just for fun. 

**  
RATED R**** for language and future adult situations. Reader discretion is advised.**

Please send reviews to karisutaruchan@yahoo.com.

Thanks! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: His Thoughts**

He had been watching her the entire time.  Watching her gray-blue eyes stare into the starry night sky…watching her as she seemed to be desperately searching for any trace of him.    He had purposefully kept himself hidden…he didn't want to talk to her right away.  He was still hurt from what she told him.

_"I hate you!"_

Those words echoing through his mind had made his stomach churn.    What had he done THIS time to make her say such a thing to him?

He never thought she could make him feel so awful, but at the same time, he couldn't understand why he was so upset by it.  

'We've had plently of fights in the past, with just as much fuckin' screamin' AND yellin….,' he barked to himself, but for some reason, this situation was different.    This time it hurt, but why?

He decided that it was best if he kept himself scarce so they both could be left alone with their thoughts.  

Although….lately it had become a lot more difficult to stay away from her.    It took all his will power to restrain himself from abandoning his hiding place in the tree above her when he saw those longing gray-blue eyes looking for him in the trees.  He had so desperately wanted to jump down, throw Shippo from his spot and take his place lying next to Kagome, feeling the softness and the warmth of her body next to his. He would have preferred to make up that way, but something told him to stay put…they both needed time to work things out in their heads before they talked to each other about this.

So he remained at his post, his amber eyes never leaving her form, watching her as she watched the stars deep in thought.

"Inuyasha, gomen nasai…..gomen nasai…"

His ears perked up hearing her soft whispers as she finally trailed off to sleep, her last words echoing in his head causing his heart to skip a beat.

'She's sorry,' he thought as a smile began to form in his face.    Once he heard those words, it felt like an enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  Of course, deep down, he knew she did not mean what she had said to him….she was angry about something….and she said she didn't remember telling him that when he first asked her about it….but just hearing those words from her lips, those reassuring words made his heart fill to the brim with such joy, that his anger about the entire situation disappeared without a second thought.    

Once she was sound asleep, he decided that it was safe enough to go to her…he couldn't take this hiding any longer and he needed to be beside her, even if she wasn't aware of it at the time.  Inuyasha gracefully leapt down from the tree and landed softly next to the sleeping Kagome.   Her face looked peaceful….beautiful.    He leaned in closer to take in more of her tantalizing scent.    She smelled just as sweet as she always did; this sweet, beautiful scent that was Kagome's—it always sent his heart racing, yet it calmed him at the same time.  He would never get enough of this smell.  As she slept there peaceful and motionless, he gently pushed back the stray strands of hair from her face and gently caressed her cheek.

Soft…so very soft......

Realizing what he was doing, he quickly took his hand away before he pushed himself to a point to where he would not have any control over himself…he didn't want to make her even more upset with him.

Inuyasha reluctantly leapt back into the tree above her, and dutifully kept vigil throughout the night.  He slept lightly off and on, but always on guard and always alert.

Suddenly, he was startled awake by the sound of Kagome…

"Inuyasha….tasukete…."

His amber eyes shot open, gazing fearfully at Kagome.

'She's having a nightmare…'

Inuyasha continued to watch her.  

'What should I do?'

Inuyasha felt so helpless, and he hated it. That was the one place that he could not protect her—her dreams.  He thought about going to wake her up, but he decided that he might frighten her even more than she already was.  He remained pinned to his perch in the tree, his amber eyes gazing at Kagome's form with worry in his heart.

Kagome suddenly sprang awake and he watched as Shippo was catapulted into the air before he slammed into the forest floor. 

  
*THUD*

'Keh.  That's what the little runt gets,' he said to himself with a bit of a smirk.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Kagome-sama?"

The humorous moment soon past as his attention was drawn back towards Kagome.  The fearful look in her eyes sent chills up his spine.  'What the hell had she been dreaming about?'

As he jumped down from his perch, he saw Sango begin to rise to go follow Kagome as she ran off towards the river.  He put his hand on Sango's shoulder and looked at her, his eyes telling her not to worry.  Sango acknowledged him and watched as he ran after Kagome.


	3. No More Tears

Shikon no Miko

By: Karisutaru-chan

**Author's note:** I do not own any of the characters in this story and it was written just for fun.

  
**RATED R**** for language and future adult situations. Reader discretion is advised.**

Please send reviews to karisutaruchan@yahoo.com.

Thanks! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: ****No More Tears**

Kagome knelt at the river's edge and stared at her refection in the water.

'That dream…'

'It was….it was………what was…….'

But before she could continue with her thoughts, Kagome broke down in tears, overcome with a mixture of emotions; fright for not knowing what the dream meant and anger, for letting herself get so upset that she would cry about it.

Leaning over the river's edge, her hands on the ground, Kagome saw her reflection become distorted as each tear fell, causing a ripple affect in the water.   Each tear contained a bit of pint up emotion, and as they fell into the river, Kagome found comfort in believing that the overwhelming emotions she was feeling would be washed downstream with the current.

When the tears could not fall any longer, Kagome cupped her hands and placed them into the water.   She then brought her hands up, splashing the water onto her face.   The cool water was quite refreshing and calmed her a bit.   Kagome then placed her hands back on the ground and leaned forward to again look at her reflection.   The water was still rippling, but as Kagome continued to stare, soon the reflection she saw looked like her once again.

She narcissistically examined herself, making sure the trails on her cheeks from the tears running down her face were not noticeable; she wanted to make sure she looked decent before she went back to camp.   She was actually glad that her comrades did not come and check up on her; she did not want anyone to see her like this.

'They must have figured I wanted to be alone….,' she thought.   'Arigatô Sango-chan, Miroku-sama…for understanding…..'

Kagome was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not notice the red artifact that appeared in her reflection behind her…but…something else caught her attention and snapped her back to reality…..

"SHIPPO-CHAN!!!" she said in a loud whisper, as she brought her hand up to her mouth upon realizing what she did to the poor little kistune.

'I sent him flying when I woke up!!!  I need to make sure he's okay.'

Kagome bolted up and turned around to run back to camp, however….she didn't get very far…. 

No sooner had she turned around, than Kagome found herself face-first into a familiar furry red kimono.  Kagome looked up and her eyes were met with a pair of amber demon ones, staring at her so intensely, she felt they were looking into the very depths of her soul.   These eyes were eyes she could get lost in many, many times over…..these eyes made her feel safe and warm……she cried for these eyes and laughed with these eyes……..and for these eyes, she would do anything…..

"Inu…….Inu….yasha……" Kagome finally managed to get his name out, though it was no greater than a faint whisper; barely loud enough for even him to hear.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, his eyes full of concern and worry.   He was worried enough when he saw her run off from the campsite, but seeing her like this just fueled the anxiety about the situation that was already consuming him.  He could tell that she had been crying; the soft scent of her tears still lingered on her cheeks and he raised his hand and gently traced the ancient trail left by her tears down her cheek.

Kagome turned flush and Inuyasha could tell that she was being receptive to his touch; if only she knew just how much information her scent gave away, he thought to himself, pulling her closer into his embrace and gently laying a comforting hand on her head and running his fingers through her soft ebony hair.   

Kagome fell into his embrace not ever wanted to leave his warmth. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder.  She thought she had cried herself out, but being there with Inuyasha, wrapped in his comforting embrace made her feel so at ease and she let out all the tears she was holding back.  Inuyasha responded by putting her chin into his hand and pulling her face up to meet his gaze.  At first she resisted because she didn't want him to see her crying, but she finally gave in, and her tear-filled eyes met his.  

  
As the tears continued to roll down her cheek, Inuyasha gently wiped them away with his thumb and smiled.

"Good, let it all out." he said, pulling her back into his embrace and letting her cry into his kimono.

Kagome cried until she couldn't cry any more.  When she finally pulled herself together, she looked up into his eyes and tried to form the words....but she was speechless.

  
Inuyasha simply smiled, "It's okay, you said it already, and I accept your apology...but I'm more worried about you?  Are you   
okay now?"

"Inuyasha....hai....daijôbou....arigatô." Kagome finally said.  'Amazing,' she thought to herself, 'he was there with me, even if I couldn't see him...he was there.  And what's even more important, he came for me when I needed him the most...'

  
"Arigatô Inuyasha..." she said again, still at a loss for anything else to say at the moment.

  
"I heard you the first time." Inuyasha said with a smirk, purposely trying to get her a little pissed so she'd revert back to the strong Kagome he knew and respected and.....no.......he wouldn't admit that to himself, not yet anyway.

  
Kagome however, saw through his familiar jerk disguise and simply smiled and walked back to the river to rinse her face once more.

  
"So..........."

  
"So what?"

  
"So, are you going to tell me about your dream?"

  
"There's nothing to tell really.  I don't know how to explain it and I don't know what it means.  I remember someone trying to talk to me, but I didn't see anyone; I was just being pulled through a dark void and....."

  
"And what?"

  
"And that's it....there isn't anymore."

  
"THAT'S IT!!!"  Inuyasha yelled.  "That's all that it took to spook you and send you running from the campsite!  I'm thinking you had dreamed about your death or something and you.....YOU STUPID BITCH, you had me worried over some nothing!!!"  

  
As usual, Inuyasha simply let his mouth run away far him, speaking before his brain told him to.  

  
"YOU JERK!!  You ASKED me about my dream and I TOLD you!"

  
"Don't get mad at me because you're afraid of the dark!"

  
"BAKA!"

  
"BITCH!"

  
"OSUWARI!!!!"

**A/N:** daijôbou – all right, fine

         arigatô – thank you

         baka – stupid, idiot

         osuwari – (now, if you don't know that this means, you're not an Inuyasha fan…j/k) sit, as you would command an animal


	4. In Search of the Nest

Shikon no Miko

By: Karisutaru-chan

**Author's note:** I do not own any of the characters in this story and it was written just for fun.

**  
RATED R**** for language and future adult situations. Reader discretion is advised.**

Please send reviews to karisutaruchan@yahoo.com.

Thanks! Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: In search of the Nest**

Sesshoumaru walked through the forest, his three familiar companions trailing slightly behind him.  It was now mid-day and the sunlight peaked through the forest canopy.  Sesshoumaru was lost in his thoughts, analyzing the occurrences that happened not but three days ago.

He had used Tenseiga to save another life, only this time it was Tenseiga that told him to do it.  Unlike with Rin, his little "experiment", Sesshoumaru did not want to save that tanuki's life and he tried to walk away; he didn't believe he would get anything out of it, so why should he, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands do such a menial thing?  But Tenseiga would not let him leave, as if he needed to hear what the tanuki would have to say once he revived.

And as usual, Tenseiga was correct…what the tanuki had to tell his little hanyou of a brother was very fascinating information indeed.  It was information about the boundary between this world and the next, where his father's grave was located, and Naraku's interest in it.  And just like Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru was quite interested in any information pertaining to Naraku's activities.  He would kill him a hundred times over for trying to make a fool out of him not once, not twice but three times.  

A light breeze blew through the forest leaves and Sesshoumaru was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed a new scent in the area.

"Nioi no tori ka?" 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is there something wrong?" Jaken asked his master when he almost walked into him, not noticing he stopped to because of something.  

"Jaken…"

"Hai.."

"Stay here with Rin, I will return later."

"Hai."

"Why are you leaving again Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin innocently asked.

Sesshoumaru did not answer the young girl as he began walking in the direction of the smell.  

Jaken quickly turned to scold Rin, "You know better than to ask Sesshoumaru-sama about what he is doing.  You are very lucky he did not kill you on the spot!"

As usual, Rin wasn't paying any attention to Jaken as she watched Sesshoumaru's silhouette disappear in the distance.

*        *        *        *        *        *        * 

After leaving his companions behind, Sesshoumaru once again became lost in his thoughts as he walked in the direction the scent of birds was coming from.  

'The smell is very strong…I should have noticed it a long time ago.' he thought to himself.  From the intensity of the smell he figured he was about a day's walk away from the source.  Normally, he would have noticed the smell at least five days ago. 

'There is also a strong scent of human blood.  This warrants my investigating; that bastard Naraku may be involved.'

*        *        *        *        *        *        *

Kagome stomped back to the campsite fuming.  'Inuyasha can be such an insensitive idiot!  I don't even know why I told him.  I knew he wouldn't understand."  

"KAAAGOOOMMMEEE!!!!"

Kagome was instantly tackled by a familiar ball of fur.  "Kagome, are you okay?" asked the little kistune, the previous incident of being catapulted through the sky far from his mind.

"Hai, Shippo-chan.  I'm fine.  I'm sorry about waking you up and making you all worry."  Kagome turned to both Sango and Miroku as she said the last part, her eyes asking forgiveness for her previous outburst.  

"We're just glad you're okay Kagome-sama." Miroku said, whil.e Sango nodded in agreement.

"What was wrong?  Did you have a nightmare?" asked Sango.

"Yes…..but I'm fine now.  Again, I'm sorry for waking everyone.  But, I think I'm ready to go back to sleep, it's still early."  Kagome did not want to explain the details of her dream; she really didn't have that much information about it herself. Though she would never fully admit it to herself, she figured maybe Inuyasha was right; maybe she was just worrying over nothing.  She set Shippo down and walked to where her sleeping bag lay on the forest floor.  She climbed in and shut her eyes, trying to will herself to sleep so that she wouldn't have to answer any more questions she did not have complete answers to.  

"Kagome-chan…" Sango began, but she was interrupted by Miroku.

"Sa, Kagome-sama is right.  It is still fairly early, and we should probably get some more sleep."

Sango and Shippo looked at Miroku in confusion.  "Miroku, don't you want to…" Shippo began.

"Kagome-sama does not feel like talking right now.  We should give her space until she is ready to tell us more.  We should not force her to talk."

With that, Shippo hopped next to Kagome, and was fast asleep while Sango laid back down on Kirara.  Miroku repositioned himself on the tree and shut his eyes and smiled to himself.

"Inuyasha, don't worry about her, she will be fine."

"Feh." was all he heard from the tree above him.  

"In the mean time, we should continue our search for the bird nest and a way to get that last Shikon shard."

"I know bozu…..We won't have to go that much further to find the nest anyway."

"What!?! How do you know?" Miroku shot his eyes open upon hearing the news.

"Dumb ass, I can smell it!"

"But how, I thought you couldn't smell them.  How are you able to now?"

"How the fuck should I know.  All I know is that I smell birds and blood _now_ and that we won't have to go too far to find that bitch Abie."

"This is suspicious, it could be a trap."

"Even if it is, we don't have much of a choice do we?  We have to stop Naraku from using that human blood to pass through the gateway.  We can't let him get the last shard."

**A/N:** Nioi no tori – smell of birds

        ka – spoken question mark

        Sa – in this sense, it is equivalent to saying "well" (i.e. "Well, Kagome is right…..")

        bozu – monk

        hai – yes, okay


	5. Expired Usefulness

Shikon no Miko

By: Karisutaru-chan

**Author's note:** I do not own any of the characters in this story and it was written just for fun.

**  
RATED R**** for language and future adult situations. Reader discretion is advised.**

Please send reviews to karisutaruchan@yahoo.com.

Thanks! Enjoy!

**A/N:** Hello everyone….sorry for the long wait; Gomen nasai.  I appreciate everyone's reviews and everyone's patience.  Here is the latest installment to Shikon no Miko.  I know I said before I wasn't planning on using Abie-hime in this story, but since I mentioned her in the last chapter, I figure I'd better tie up the loose end.  Another idea came to me about how this story should go…so I'm going with my gut.  Please keep sending your reviews, I really appreciate them.  (Oh yeah, as another side note, Abie-hime and her mother do not know that Naraku is not a hanyou anymore; recall he separated himself from his human heart, so they still think of him as a hanyou.)  Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 5: Expired Usefulness**

****

Abie sat on a rock just outside the mountain cave where her mother was carefully hidden absent-mindedly stroking the sharp edge of the halberd Naraku had given her.  She wasn't sure she trusted him, but she did not have much of a choice.  Her mother still needed more blood to dilute the poison in her system and Naraku said he could help with the demanding task.  So far, he was true to his word; her mother was almost well and Naraku told them of yet another castle that should have more than enough humans to gather blood from.

However, there was another hanyou on her mind besides Naraku; that annoying little brat that kept getting in her way, Inuyasha.  She would kill him _and_ Naraku once her mother was better.  His constant interference was getting on her last nerves, making it harder for her to get the blood she needed to help her mother.  But it was whenever she ran into Inuyasha that she was reminded just how her alliance with Naraku was most beneficial; the barrier produced from Naraku's halberd shielded her from Inuyasha's sword.  She was quite surprised and amazed at the power the hanyou possessed; he had wiped out her entire flock of birds with one swing of his sword, and she would have perished as well had it not been for the barrier from Naraku's halberd.

_"This weapon is a part of me.  Use it to kill Inuyasha."_

'I'll not only kill Inuyasha with this weapon, I'll kill you as well.' Abie thought to herself.  She would love to see Naraku's face once she killed him with his own weapon.  The look in his eyes would bring her great joy and she smiled a devilish smile just at the thought.  

"Tell me again why we are cooperating with Naraku.  Wouldn't it be easier to just kill him and Inuyasha and continue gathering blood?"

A huge eye opened just inside the mouth of the cave.  It was Abie's mother.  No doubt a formidable youkai judging by the size of the mountain she was hidden in.

"At this point, I will have to agree with you my child.  I do not like nor do I trust this Naraku.  The only reason he is still alive right now is because I had a use for him.  I feel a lot stronger and he now seems to have outgrown his usefulness.  Next time he shows his face, I will personally bite it off."

"Mother, how can you be so selfish?" Abie said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  "Why do you get to have all of the fun in killing Naraku?"

"You can still have your fun with that other hanyou Inuyasha.  But I want Naraku for myself.  Something tells me he is up to something suspicious….._and I don't like being the butt of someone else's joke_."

"Of course mother. We will kill them both in due time."

*        *        *        *        *        *        *

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku. So ka.  You don't do you?  Don't worry, you won't have much longer to live anyway."  

Naraku's familiar demonic laugh could be heard deep in the forest surrounding the mountain refuge.  He had been watching them, as he always watches his prey before the final blow is struck.  Abie and her mother were outgrowing their usefulness and he was quickly losing his patience with them.  Abie could not seem to kill Inuyasha, even with the halberd that he had given her and Abie's mother would not be able to get him across the boundary between this world and the next as he originally thought.  The only reason he had not killed them both already is because they provided a distraction for Inuyasha, allowing him to continue his planning without having to worry about that un-killable hanyou.  

Naraku watched as Abie flew overhead with her birds toward the castle he told her about in order to get the blood for her mother.  

"Soon.  Your time left in this world will be over very soon."

Naraku turned his attention back towards the mountain refuge of Abie's mother.  His eyes glowed red before they returned to their normal white color.

"Might as well let everyone know where you are."  Naraku removed the barrier that was protecting their roost from detection.  He then turned to one of his hell bees, "Find Kagura; I need her to deliver a message."

The insect flew off and Naraku patiently awaited Abie's return.

**A/N:** So ka – in this sense, it means "I see."


	6. The Last Thing You Ever See

Shikon no Miko

By: Karisutaru-chan

**Author's note:** I do not own any of the characters in this story and it was written just for fun.

**  
RATED R**** for language and future adult situations. Reader discretion is advised.**

Please send reviews to karisutaruchan@yahoo.com.

Thanks! Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: The Last Thing You Ever See**

****

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"IIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!  That's right my pets!!  Kill them, kill them all!!  Do not leave a drop of blood!"

Abie watched as her birds killed every resident of the castle.  She found amusement in watching the humans fight for their lives in vain.  Her halberd shielded her from the arrows flying in her direction, so she basically sat back and let her birds do all the work.  But as she observed the bloody scene in front of her, she could not help but wonder….

"This is strange.  Usually by now that bastard Inuyasha would have shown his ugly dog face by now.  Could this be a trap?"

"Iya, daijôbou…" came a voice from behind.  Abie spun around to see a demon girl in a pink and white kimono, holding a fan floating on a feather.  

"Dare da ama!!"

"You don't need to know my name, just know that Naraku sent me to give you a message."

"If Naraku sent you, then I really don't want to talk to you."

"That may be so, but I have my orders.  Just know that Naraku sent my sister to keep Inuyasha busy for you.  He noticed you were having a lot of trouble dealing with him."

"He did, did he?  Well, I appreciate his concern," Abie said in a sarcastic tone.  "As for you, you must be a fool for coming to tell me such information, however, there is something you can do for me…..YOU CAN SEND A MESSAGE BACK TO NARAKU!!!!!."

And with that Abie flew towards Kagura, the halberd poised to attack.  

"I'LL SEND HIM YOUR HEAD!!!!"

Abie swung the halberd, but Kagura simply dodged out of the way.  

"You should not underestimate me…" Kagura said.

"I'm not," Abie retorted while pointing her finger towards something in the distance behind Kagura.  Kagura turned around to see that several of Abie birds had broken off their initial attack and were heading straight for her.

"Hmm, So ka."  Kagura said in an unworried tone.

Kagura lept from her floating feather and swung her fan at the birds.

"Fuji no Mai!!!"

Blades of wind flew from Kagura's fan and sliced the birds into pieces.  Abie stood there dumb-founded.  'That bitch is stronger than I thought.'  Abie was quickly drawn from her thoughts when she noticed Kagura's wind blades flying towards her.  'Dumb bitch.  Her power will not touch me as long as I have this weapon.'  Abie held up the halberd preparing to repel Kagura's wind attack….

"Nani!"

The wind blades pierced the barrier and nearly sliced her in two.  Abie dodged each blade and landed in front of Kagura who was now floating above her on her feather.

"How could you…"

"I told you not to underestimate me.  I am a detachment of Naraku and I am still a part of him.  I could kill you in an instant if I wanted to.  Naraku's weapon will not protect you from me."

And with that, Kagura flew off on her feather before Abie could say another word. 'Silly girl, you will not live to see another day.' A saimyoushou flew to her.  "Tell Naraku Abie is on her way back.  I delivered his message."  Kagura watched as the saimyoushou flew off.  'I wonder why Naraku wanted me to tell her that lie?'

Abie stood there as she watched Kagura fly off into the distance.  This was the last straw.  

"That bitch, I'll kill her too after I deal with Naraku!!"

Abie surveyed the area and realized that all of the humans had been slaughtered and their blood sucked up by the birds.  

"You won't have much longer to live bitch.  Now that I have collected enough blood for my mother, I will hunt you down and slowly tear you to pieces."

Abie lept into the air and flew with her flock of birds back to the mountain her mother was resting in.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, she's on her way back.  It's time."  Naraku turned from the saimyoushou and quietly made his way towards the mountain where Abie's mother was hidden.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *

Some of Abie's birds had already returned to the mountain and had given the blood they carried to Abie's mother.  She was now quietly awaiting her daughter's return when she noticed a figure in the distance.

'That bastard has a lot of nerve showing his face.  But the good thing is I won't have to go look for him now.' She thought with a smirk.

Naraku slowly approached the cave entrance a wide smile on his face.

"What do you want Naraku?"

"I was just coming by to check up on you.  Is the blood you have received to your satisfaction?"

"Why yes, now that you mention it, I do feel better.  However, I find that your services are no longer needed."

Naraku stood there in front of the cave awaiting the demon's next move.  Suddenly the mountain began to crumble before him as a huge demon bird revealed itself.

"I see you are feeling a lot better, since you've decided to reveal yourself….Tekkei."

"Ah, so you've heard of me. Too bad for you, I will be the last thing you ever see!"

Tekkei opened her beak and fire sprayed from her mouth towards Naraku.  Naraku smiled and simply let the flames engulf him.

**A/N:** Iya – No

        Daijobou (dy jo boo) – it's fine, okay

        Dare da ama – Who are you bitch

        Saimyoushou – Naraku's poisonous hell bees 

****


	7. Treachery and Death

Shikon no Miko

By: Karisutaru-chan

**Author's note:** I do not own any of the characters in this story and it was written just for fun.

**  
RATED R**** for language and future adult situations. Reader discretion is advised.**

Please send reviews to karisutaruchan@yahoo.com.

Thanks! Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Treachery and Death**

****

"Fool. That was too easy.  There should be no trace of that disgusting hanyou left; not even his bones. "

Tekkei settled back down on her mountain nest.  However, all wasn't quite for long.  As the smoke began to clear, several tentacles flew towards her and pierced her through the chest.  

"*choke* What the…."

"Ku, ku, ku, ku…….do not underestimate me Tekkei.  Your flame breathe was not powerful enough to pierce my barrier."

The smoke finally cleared to reveal Naraku unharmed.  

"*choke* You bastard….my daughter…." Tekkei began.

"Will be joining you shortly." Naraku finished.

Naraku transformed his other arm into a vine of three tentacles and drove them through Tekkei's head.  Tekkei's body thrashed as she fell from her mountain perch and landed hard on the valley floor.  

Naraku noticed a figure flying toward him in the distance. 'So, she finally made it.' He thought to himself with a smile.  Naraku turned his attention back to the dying demon bird lying before him.  "I want you to sit back and watch as I kill your daughter."

"…………."

Naraku rose into the air to greet his new guest.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        

Abie was lost in her thoughts, thinking to herself how much she was going to enjoy killing Naraku and that bitch Kagura.  'Mother should be all better by the time I return, and then….' She began with a vengeful smile. 'I will pull out Naraku's heart and personally hand it to him.'  

Abie was pulled from her thoughts when she noticed a commotion in the distance.  As she flew closer, she could not believe her eyes.  Naraku was hovering over her fallen mother's form.  She could sense that she was dying….

"O……..Okaasama…..IIIIIIYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Abie sped straight ahead towards Naraku in a blinding rage.

"I'LL KILL YOU!  I'LL KILL YOU A HUNDRED TIMES YOU BASTARD!!!"

Naraku simply smiled and turned to greet the flock of birds that Abie sent towards him.  Naraku used his arms in tentacle form as whips and spilt each bird in two, their bodies falling like rain onto the valley floor.  Abie was still racing towards him, the halberd poised to attack….

'No Abie, run….run away.' Tekkei was still conscious, but her strength was fading fast.  She could not even talk.  But she had to do something.  With the last ounce of her strength, Tekkei raised her head and yelled a warning to her daughter.

"NO ABIE *choke* IT'S A TRAP!!"

Abie stopped and saw her mother……but it was too late.  The halberd that Abie held in her hand turned into a tentacle and pierced through Abie's chest.  Abie's eyes went wide with surprise and she looked from her mother, to Naraku and back to her mother.  She moved her lips, but no sound came from them.  Tekkei looked back into her daughter's eyes and watched as she fell from the sky to the ground below.

The halberd flew from Abie's body to Nareku who simply engulfed it with his own body.  "Fool, that weapon I gave you was a part of me.  How were you going to kill me with a weapon that I control?"

Tekkei lay her head back down and slowly closed her eyes.  How could she have been defeated by a hanyou……a worthless hanyou.  Suddenly she felt a bone crushing weight on her neck and she shot her eyes open only to see Naraku standing over her with his foot on her neck.

"By the way, Tekkei my dear; I am not a hanyou, not anymore.  I expelled my human heart from this body.  You couldn't kill me no matter how hard you tried.  Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku……..serves you right for underestimating me."

With that, Naraku raised his foot and stomped down on Tekkei's neck with such force that he severed her head from her body.  Tekkei watched as her killer walked off into the distance as she felt her life slowly slip away.  She closed her eyes and said, "I'm….sorry….too" before the darkness of death took her.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *

He saw the entire incident and watched with interest.  He was usually not one for spying but the information he learned from this incident was very valuable indeed.  Not only was he able to observe and analyze Naraku's fighting technique, but he learned some interesting information about him as well.  Naraku's heart was located elsewhere.  In his many years of experience, he knew that if the heart wasn't in the body, it had to be somewhere else; a demon, no matter how powerful he was cold not live without a heart.  

'That must be his weakness, which is why he removed it.' He thought.

There was a light breeze that blew through his long silver hair and he noticed a new scent not far away.  'That woman Kagura is not far away.'  He debated whether or not he would stick around and wait for Kagura to appear.  'She may have more useful information.'  But, before he could make a final decision…..

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" Came an irritated voice from behind.  Sesshoumaru turned only to be met with a pair of amber eyes just like his.

**A/N:** hanyou – half human and half demon

Okaasama – very respectful form of okaasan, which is mother.  I chose to use the suffix –sama instead of –san because   Abie's mother Tekkei is the leader of all birds.  So Abie was addressing her mother similar to the way a princess would a queen (if that makes sense).

Iya - No

****


	8. Visions of Death

Shikon no Miko

By: Karisutaru-chan

**Author's note:** I do not own any of the characters in this story and it was written just for fun.

**  
RATED R**** for language and future adult situations. Reader discretion is advised.**

Please send reviews to karisutaruchan@yahoo.com.

Thanks! Enjoy!

Okay, I know it's been forever since I late updated this story and I apologize for keeping you waiting for so long.  I was on vacation with my family and then school started, so I haven't had time to constantly update this story.  But I'll try to be more consistent from now on so it's not months between updates.  Okay…on with the story!!

**Chapter 8: Visions of Death **

****

Sesshoumaru stared at his little brother with his usual cold, disinterested expression.  He wasn't surprised that Inuyasha would show up here, he just didn't want to be here when he finally did.  He tried to avoid as much contact with his "brother" as physically possible…well except when he was trying to kill him.  Of course, he the mighty Lord of the Western Lands has had plenty of opportunities to kill his younger sibling, but he decided to hold off on his brother's demise because 1) he found his own sword which rivals the power of the Tetsuaiga, the Toukijin, so he didn't need to steel Inuyasha's sword anymore; 2) Sesshoumaru found great pleasure in tormenting Inuyasha, always reminded him of his tainted heritage; that he will never be as great as a full blooded demon.  Seeing the look in his eyes, that mixture of anger and despair always made his little run-ins with his younger half sibling worth while;  and 3) he was presently preoccupied with another task, killing Naraku.

Sesshoumaru turned back towards the carnage that lay before him.  "You're too late.  Naraku has already left."  He began walking towards the valley floor below that was littered with the dead carcasses of the demon birds, Abie and her mother Tekkei.  

Inuyasha followed his brother from the bush, his companions in tow, "What the hell do you mean we're….." he started but cut himself off when he saw the scene that lay before him.  He, for once, was at a loss for words.  Sango and Miroku stood to his left, eyes wide, jaws dropped.  Shippou, who was on Miroku's shoulder, could not do anything but stare, the scene before him sending chills from tip to tail.  

Kagome stepped from behind Inuyasha and stood to his right.  No words or expressions could describe the feelings she was having at that moment.  All of a sudden she could see the battle between Naraku, Tekkei and Abi-hime right before her eyes.  She saw Tekkei try to kill Naraku:

_As the smoke began to clear, several tentacles flew towards her and pierced her through the chest.  _

_"*choke* What the…."_

_"Ku, ku, ku, ku…….do not underestimate me Tekkei.  Your flame breathe was not powerful enough to pierce my barrier."_

_The smoke finally cleared to reveal Naraku unharmed.  _

_"*choke* You bastard….my daughter…." Tekkei began._

_"Will be joining you shortly."__ Naraku finished._

_Naraku__ transformed his other arm into a vine of three tentacles and drove them through Tekkei's head.  Tekkei's body thrashed as she fell from her mountain perch and landed hard on the valley floor.  _

Kagome began trembling at the sight replaying before her eyes.  She clenched her fists in her hands so tightly, she would have drawn blood if she had claws.  She tore her eyes from Tekkei's body and followed Naraku's eyes into the distance.  She saw Abie returning, her flock of demon birds in tow.  She saw Abie's face when she realized what Naraku had done to her mother; the anger and betrayal in her eyes was something she had never seen before in a demon; at that precise moment, with all her pain and anger displayed plainly on her face, Abie looked…..human.  Abie charged Naraku, but:

_The halberd that Abie held in her hand turned into a tentacle and pierced through Abie's chest.  Abie's eyes went wide with surprise and she looked from her mother, to Naraku and back to her mother.  She moved her lips, but no sound came from them.  Tekkei looked back into her daughter's eyes and watched as she fell from the sky to the ground below._

_The halberd flew from Abie's body to Nareku who simply engulfed it with his own body.  "Fool, that weapon I gave you was a part of me.  How were you going to kill me with a weapon that I control?"_

_Tekkei__ lay her head back down and slowly closed her eyes.  Suddenly she felt a bone crushing weight on her neck and she shot her eyes open only to see Naraku standing over her with his foot on her neck._

_"By the way, Tekkei my dear; I am not a hanyou, not anymore.  I expelled my human heart from this body.  You couldn't kill me no matter how hard you tried.  Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku……..serves you right for underestimating me."_

_With that, Naraku raised his foot and stomped down on Tekkei's neck with such force that he severed her head from her body.  Tekkei watched as her killer walked off into the distance as she felt her life slowly slip away.  She closed her eyes and said, "I'm….sorry….too" before the darkness of death took her._

Kagome felt a lone tear fall quietly down her cheek.  She didn't even bother to wipe it away.  Even though these creatures were demons and they had relentlessly taken human lives, they did not deserve to die this way. No one deserves to die this way.  She had barely come out of her trace when she heard a voice to her left.

"Why did he do this, I thought they were allies?" Miroku said.

"I dunno…" Inuyasha began.

"Because he didn't need them anymore." Kagome finished as she continued to stare at the grave yard before her.  "Just like the rest of his detachments and the Shichinitai, they were expendable."

Her companions looked at her then shared glances between each other.  

"In any case," Miroku started, "the scene before us shows just how powerful Naraku has become; if he was able to kill these demons…."

"Naraku didn't attack first," Kagome interrupted.  "Tekkei's power could not pierce Naraku's barrier.  Besides, even if Tekkei did get through the barrier, she would not have been able to kill Naraku; his heart is not in his body."

Okay…now everyone was officially freaked.  Even Sesshoumaru had an astonished look on his face…well, at least by his standards.  It was then that Inuyasha noticed something different about Kagome.  Her eyes were glowing…..

**A/N:** Shichinitai – the seven assassins that were killed, but brought back to life by Naraku.


	9. Truce?

Shikon no Miko

By: Karisutaru-chan

**Author's note:** I do not own any of the characters in this story and it was written just for fun.

**RATED R**** for language and future adult situations. Reader discretion is advised.**

Please send reviews to karisutaruchan@yahoo.com. Thanks! Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Truce? **

** **

He stared at her with a mixture of fear and awe. Fear for not knowing what was happening and awe at the mere possibility that it was. As far as he knew, Kagome didn't posses the degree of spiritual power needed to do something like this, so what THE FUCK was happening to her!

"Ka….Kagome…" 

At the mention of here name, Kagome snapped out of her trance and turned to look at the hanyou; she was greeted with a look of concern and worry.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

'WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN "YES"!! BITCH, YOU PRACTICALLY TOLD US EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED HERE LIKE YOU SAW IT FIRST HAND, YOUR FUCKIN' EYES WERE GLOWING, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY TO ME IS "YES"?!!?' Is what he wanted to say to her, but his better judgment got the better of him (for once) and he decided to take a different approach.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just a little shocked to see what Naraku had done. That's all." She was lying. _'Actually, no I'm NOT okay; I just had a vision of what happened here and I'm scared to death because I don't remember having this ability!'_ Is what she wanted to say, but rather than cause unnecessary worry in her companions, she decided this was the best course of action. She was going to figure this out for herself for once. Besides, maybe no one noticed her strange behavior. Maybe they wouldn't believe her even if she did tell the truth. Either way, she needed to figure this one out first, before she told anyone else.

'Maybe it was just my imagination after all.' Inuyasha mussed. Upon closer inspection, Kagome _looked_ as normal as usual, but even though the back of his mind was telling him there was definitely something wrong, he decided not to press the issue any further. Besides, he liked the 'I'm imagining it' explanation a lot better than the 'Something is happening to Kagome and I don't know how to fix it!' explanation. Consequently, it was probably better not to start a prying argument with her right now anyway, especially not when Naraku could be hiding in the near vicinity just waiting for them to let their guard down and strike.

"Well, what do we do now? We have no clue which direction Naraku went or even and idea of what his next move will be." Miroku said, seemingly oblivious to the exchange happening between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"It may be best if we return to Kaede, she may have an idea of what to do." Sango suggested. Although she couldn't see her friend's face, she could tell that something was troubling her; in the back of her mind she thought perhaps it would be best for Kagome to return to familiar surroundings in order for her to gain some perspective on what was troubling her.

Inuyasha was about to object, but he was interrupted by Kagome;

"No, we should be trying to obtain the last shard. If we have that, it won't matter what Naraku is planning because he will come to us eventually."

"Very true Kagome-sama," Miroku retorted, "however, the last time we attempted to go through the gateway, we were rejected, and according to you and Inuyasha, we can't use the pearl that was used when you two retrieved Tetsuaiga."

"What gateway?" 

Everyone looked at Sesshoumaru like he suddenly had another head sprouting from his shoulder. Truthfully, everyone had basically forgotten that he was even there, and they were caught off guard by his sudden question and "interest" in there conversation. Of course the Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands ignored everyone's shocked expressions and waited for an answer to his very simple question.

"The gateway to the boundary between this world and the next….." Miroku stated. He recovered first, so he began to answer the demon's question.

"…and that is where the last shard is located…" Sesshoumaru finished. He seemed to be absorbing this information. He thought back to his previous encounter with his brother, when his little group urged him to revive the dying tanuki. So that was why Naraku was so interested in that place, the last shard of the Shikon jewel was located there. Hmm, and the wheels started turning….

"You...", and he pointed to Kagome, "...you can see the shards at the far distance correct?"

"Yes,..." Kagome began, unsure of what the demon was getting at.

"What the fuck do you want to know that for!" and enraged Inuyasha began. He could care less about the conversation Miroku was having with Sesshoumaru, so he really wasn't paying attention, but once his brother's interest was focused on Kagome, he became very interested…

"Show me where this gateway is, I require you assistance." Sesshoumaru continued, ignoring his brother's outburst. However, before Inuyasha could retort once more, Kagome again intervened, and placed a calming hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Do you have a way to pass through the gateway?" she asked. Kagome was starting to piece things together and wondered if Sesshoumaru was thinking what she though he was thinking. At this, the hanyou calmed down a bit. Could it be that his brother had a way past the gateway? If so, then Kagome could retrieve the shard before Naraku.

"I will not ask you again, show me where this gateway is." Sesshoumaru stated in a more irritated tone. But rather than argue any further, Inuyasha turned to his companions and silently instructed them to heed Sesshoumaru's request. His brother's impatience with them had shed some light on the situation and answered his own question. Sesshoumaru might actually have a way past through the gateway, and if that was the case, then they could gain the upper hand where Naraku was concerned. True, he couldn't stand his brother and wouldn't trust him as far as he could throw him, but in this particular case he was willing to make an exception, if in the end, it brought them that much closer to destroying Naraku for good.

Inuyasha knelt in front of the Kagome, and she complied by hopping onto his back. Sango looked to the ground, "Kirara…" she said, and the small cat demon who had been standing at her feet, turned into her more formidable form and Sango and Miroku, with Shippo still on his shoulder, hopped onto her back as she took to the skies. Inuyasha followed suit, but not before first turning to Sesshoumaru to inform him that he planned on leading him to the gateway. 

Sesshoumaru watched his younger sibling leap off into the distance and prepared to follow him, but not before noting a certain presence in the bush behind him. 

'Hmm…it seems Naraku may have been counting on us to retrieve the shard for him after all; yes, all the more reason to retrieve it now that he'll be expecting us to have it. It will be most pleasurable to put that cowardly excuse for a demon in his place once and for all.' He thought to himself. With that, he took to the skies himself to follow his brother to the gateway.

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait between chapters. I know I said I'd be more frequent in my updates, but midterms are around the corner and I've been really busy with studying. I really shouldn't have even been working on this chapter, but I needed a study break…ya know. Anyway, please keep the reviews coming, it not only let's me know what you think of my work, but it also let's me know, people are reading my work (I sometimes don't update as much, if I think no one is reading it). Thank you for your reviews and emails and I'll definitely keep pumping out chapters for ya!! Ja minna!!


	10. The Gateway

Shikon no Miko

By: Karisutaru-chan

**Author's note:** I do not own any of the characters in this story and it was written just for fun.

**RATED R**** for language and future adult situations. Reader discretion is advised.**  
Please send reviews to karisutaruchan@yahoo.com. Thanks! Enjoy!  
**  
Chapter 10: The Gateway   
**  
She wasn't even supposed to be there, but noticing Sesshoumaru, she decided to take a detour and drop in to see what he was doing at the former nest of Tekkei and her daughter. Upon seeing the graves of Tekkei and Abie, a small smile graced her face. 'I knew you wouldn't have much longer to live. Serves you right for under estimating me.' However, when turned her a attention to the cause of her initial detour, what she saw put her at a loss for words. Sesshoumaru was actually with his brother Inuyasha and they were on there way to the gateway....together. She was sure the last person who would ally with Inuyasha would be his brother considering she knew of his negative feelings toward his kin.   
  


Kagura was pulled out of her state of shock when she noticed Sesshoumaru pause briefly before leaving. 'I wonder if he noticed my presence?' she thought as she watched the Great Demon Lord ascend to the skies on a cloud in pursuit of Inuyasha and his band of travelers. She had been extra careful in hiding her presence from them. Inuyasha, was no real threat when it came to her, so she was sure he didn't notice her; but Sesshoumaru was another story. Even with her control of the winds, she wasn't sure whether or not her presence was successfully hidden from his senses.  
  


She decided to not worry about it when Sesshoumaru left after his brother towards the gateway. It was of no consequence anyway. Hell, he didn't even look once in her general direction, plus even if he did notice her presence, he was preoccupied with another task; trying to get past the boundary between this world and the next to retrieve the final Shikon shard. She recalled what happened the last time she was at the gateway. Two large stone guards kept Inuyasha preoccupied while she tried to pass the gateway herself. However, she could not due to the fact that any living thing that made it past to two guards would instantly be turned to stone if they attempted to go through the gateway. As far as she knew, the only way to get past the gateway without being turned to stone would be to die, and that option was totally out of the question. 'But, if anyone would be able to get past the gateway,' she mused to herself, 'Sesshoumaru could. He is also probably the only person powerful enough to defeat Naraku as well. And when he does, I'll finally be free of him.' That thought put another small smile to her face as turned to continue her journey back to Naraku.  


* * * * * * * 

It was two day's travel to the gateway, but they finally made there in one piece....meaning, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha weren't at each other's throats fighting or worse, trying to kill each other. That was mainly because Sesshoumaru left them half way to retrieve Jaken and Rin and since then had been following his brother's trail at a slight distance. The nine travelers now entered the clearing just outside the cave where the entrance to the gateway was hidden and Inuyasha turned to his brother.  


  
"We're here." he said, as Kagome slid off her familiar traveling position on his back. Kirara landed to his right, but Sango, Miroku and Shippo did not dismount right away. They all regarded Sesshoumaru and his companions who were slightly behind them and awaited his next move.

  
"Stay here with these people." Sesshoumaru said as he turned to Jaken and Rin would were slightly behind him.  


  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." both Jaken and Rin said in unison and watched as Sesshoumaru advanced towards his brother and the girl Kagome. Usually, Sesshoumaru would have left them behind, but for some strange reason he brought them along, and both were more than happy about that. As long as they were present, they wouldn't ask him why they were here. Little did they know that he was being cautious in regards to their safety considering Naraku's close proximity. Even Sesshoumaru himself would not openly admit consciously that this was the reason for them being here. Instead he convinced himself that the reason they were here was because of Jaken's incompetence, and decided to bring them along.   


  
Sesshoumaru walked slightly past Inuyasha and Kagome looking into the cave entrance. He noticed the gateway's guards and regarded them with little interest. He then turned to Kagome, "Tell me about this place. Why weren't you able to pass those guards? Even Inuyasha should have been able to kill them." he stated with a hint of disgust in his voice.   


  
As usual, anything that came out of Sesshoumaru's mouth struck a nerve with Inuyasha, and he quickly placed a hand on Tetsuaiga's hilt signaling his irritation with Sesshoumaru's comment. Kagome put a hand on his, her eyes slightly pleading with him to disregard Sesshoumaru and focus on the task at hand. Although she was more than certain he was capable to stuffing a clawed foot up Sesshoumaru's well deserving backside, now was not the time and place for it. "Don't...it's not worth it." she told him, and before Inuyasha could respond, she turned toward Sesshoumaru and answered his question.   


  
"Those youkai said they are not of this world and therefore could not be cut by Inuyasha's sword. Besides, even if one of us was to make it past the guards while Inuyasha kept them occupied the light from the gateway would turn us to stone."

  
Although he continued to look at them with his familiar cold, blank expression, Sesshoumaru regarded the information just as he felt Tenseiga begin to pulse with power at his side. He looked down to the sword as the realization hit him.   


  
'Sou iu koto ka...Tenseiga de kire to...'  
  


If you looked hard enough, you would have seen a small curve begin to form at the edge of his lips as he looked back up to Kagome.

  
"Onna..." he began, "you will come with me."

  
"NANI!!!" Inuyasha said fuming.   


  
There was no way in SEVEN HELLS was he about to let SESSHOUMARU of all people take Kagome ANYWHERE without HIM.

  
Sesshoumaru looked at his brother, "Inuyasha," he began in a calm but more irritated tone, "she will come with me, or else you will not retrieve the shard. However," he said as turned to look at Kagome, "I will only do this on a condition. I will provide passage through the gateway, however, you will do something for me, the details of which will be revealed at a later time."

  
"NO FUCKIN'..." Inuyasha began.

  
"Osuwari."

  
*THUD*

  
She hated to do it at a time like this, but she had to do something to calm Inuyasha down enough for them to consider Sesshoumaru's proposal. Although she felt the same way as he did as far as his brother was concerned and was more than apprehensive about owing Sesshoumaru a favor, unlike Inuyasha, she was willing to go through with it if it meant getting a Shikon shard before Naraku.

  
"BITCH, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!" Inuyasha began, the subduing spell wearing off some allowing him to lift his head out of the dirt.

  
"Inuyasha," Kagome calmly began "you can yell at me all you want to after this, but I want that shard, even if it means accepting help from Sesshoumaru." 'We need to get that shard...I just feel it.' she continued to herself. She turned to Miroku and Sango, to gauge their feelings on the situation.

  
"Kagome-chan is right Inuyasha..." Sango said. She also felt uncomfortable accepting the terms of Sesshoumaru's help, but she was willing to push aside her pride if it would bring her closer to defeating Naraku and reuniting with her brother Kohaku.

  
"So, watashi wa douchou Kagome-sama desu ne." Miroku said. "If we can get the last shard before Naraku, I believe it is worth accepting Sesshoumaru's help."

  
Kagome knelt in front of Inuyasha who was just now able to sit up. "Onegai...Inuyasha." she said, her eyes gazing into his asking him to submit, just this once, for her.   


  
'Damn, why does she have to look at me like that.' Inuyasha said to himself. He knew Sesshoumaru's offer was too good to pass up even if they did have to do something for him later, but his emotions got the best of him and he automatically said no. But looking into Kagome's eyes; eyes that were pleading with him to be reasonable just once; eyes that he himself had gotten lost in more times than he would ever admit to remembering, he couldn't help but finally agree.

  
"Keh." he said as he looked away, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.   


  
At that Kagome flung herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. She knew all to well that was his way of agreeing with her and she was so happy that he did, she felt the need to physically show him just how happy he made her. Needless to say, this display of affection surprised Inuyasha and he ended up trying hard to suppress the blush that graced his cheeks. Sango and Miroku both had small smiles on their faces as they regarded the touching scene before them. Sesshoumaru just looked at them with his usual disinterest while he, albeit, not so patiently anymore, awaited the conclusion of this little 'discussion' they were having.

  
"Arigato." she said before she pulled herself away from him and rose to join Sesshoumaru. "You have a deal." she told him and with that, Sesshoumaru lead her into the cave to confront the guards of the gateway.  
  


  


  


A/N: Translations of Japanese used in this chapter:  
Sou iu koto ka...Tenseiga de kire to... - So that's it...Tenseiga can cut them...  
So, watashi wa douchou Kagome-sama desu ne. - Yes, I agree with Kagome as well.  
Onegai.....Inuyasha. - Please.....Inuyasha.  
Arigato - Thank you  



	11. Punishment, Plan and Price

Shikon no Miko

By: Karisutaru-chan

**Author's note:** I do not own any of the characters in this story and it was written just for fun.

**RATED R**** for language and future adult situations.  Reader discretion is advised.**  
Please send reviews to karisutaruchan@yahoo.com . Thanks! Enjoy!  
**  
Chapter 11: Punishment, Plan and Price**  
She saw the rocky mountain cliff in the distance, and as she flew closer, the temple etched in the side of the cliff soon became visible.  She prefered this new 'home' over the previously vacated palace and had Naraku not been housed there, she would have probably made it her permanent hideaway.   But it seemed that the kami's of fate had other plans for her and she would have to endure Naraku's presence a while longer….though she never gave up hope that she would one day be free—free like the wind under her control.

She descended through the barrier that kept the temple hidden from enemies and made her way to the main grounds.  Gracefully, she leapt off her feathered kuruma and touched down softly as she placed the now transformed feathered vehicle into the tightly woven bun in her hair.  As she nonchalantly looked around, she saw her older sister Kanna sitting in a sakura tree, her blank expression staring into her mirror.  As Kagura walked towards her sister, Kanna's gaze shifted from her mirror to herself and she began to wonder.   

" Oi, Kanna, nanda ?"

Kanna simply pointed to something in the distance behind Kagura, not saying a word.  Kagura knew she wasn't going to get anything else out of her normally quite sister and decided to take a look to see what she was pointing at.   What she saw made the two emotions she hated the most spark to life and twist like snakes around her neck and squeeze, suffocating what little life she had left from her very being—the emotions anger and fear.   Before her stood the being that literally held her heart in the palm of his hand, the being that gave her life and kept her a prisoner….. Naraku.  

If her heart was in her chest, she would have felt it stop as she gazed into his cold, unyielding, cruel eyes.  She couldn't stifle the reflexive gag in her stomach that resulted every time she saw him, and she instinctively began to back away, sensing that he was angry about something.  Before she could do anything though, a young boy stepped from behind Naraku and began grinning at her. 

'What is your problem?' she thought to herself vindictively as her frightful gaze shifted between Naraku and the child-like creature standing next to him.  Even though he was also a detachment of Naraku, her dislike for him was almost equally as great as her hatred for Naraku .  She had not totally unraveled the secrets surrounding this young child as of yet, but she was sure he was the key to destroying Naraku for good.   Hakudoshi was the name given to him, and seeing him standing next to Naraku like that, one could not ignore the similarities in their appearance.   If they were mortal humans, there would be no mistaking them as anything but father and son.  Kagura's attention was snapped to Naraku as he spoke in his familiar cruel tone.

" Kagura, where were you, you're late?" he said as a small curve formed at the end of his mouth.  

"I just took my time getting back…." Kagura began, but her explanation was soon cut short by a sudden pain in her chest.   Kagura fell to her knees, her right hand coming up to clench her chest in pain.   She had felt this pain before; it was a constant reminder of her ties to Naraku and the reason why she was stuck with him.  When she finally lifted her head up to meet his gaze, lo and behold was the source of her torment in his right hand.  Naraku's cold eyes never left hers as he showed her that he held her beating heart in his hand.  He even smiled a bit more as he slightly added some pressure to it as the sounds of Kagura's screams echoed throughout the temple grounds.  

"Bitch, don't lie to me.  I told you what would happen if you defied me again.  Would you like to once again become a part of this Naraku ?"

"I….I…. ju…just…..sa ….saw…..s…so….some….thing….on….my…..way…..back…" Kagura choked out her answer as the pain she was in kept her from speaking coherently.

"What did you see…" Naraku continued.

But before Kagura could choke out another answer, Kanna appeared at her side, her mirror in hand displaying a scene that caught Naraku's attention.   The image reflected in the mirror was an image of Inuyasha and his usual band of travelers with three interesting additions.   Sesshoumaru, his toad of a retainer and the little human girl he kept with him were all in the same place, and a very interesting place at that—the gateway to the boundary between this world and the next.  And wait, it gets better; it seemed they were trying to get past the gateway, to retrieve the final Shikon shard.

Now this had several implications to Naraku; on the one hand it's good news because the final shard could be retrieved after all, but on the other hand, it would mean that Inuyasha would get his grimy little claws on it first.   But, then again, it's not like he hasn't been able to strip Inuyasha of jewel shards before so it wouldn't be impossible to take it from him—however, it might be somewhat difficult.   Then again, he could factor in his favorite past time of torturing Inuyasha and probably kidnap that Kagome girl (now that he doesn't have Kikyou for leverage anymore) and make him give up the jewel shard, and hey, if Inuyasha just happens to die in the process, it's an extra bonus.   But seeing that he was so close to possessing the complete Shikon no Tama he would rather not have a long draw out battle over this so it may be easier to just swipe it from them as soon as they return from the other side.  

"So ka.   That's what you saw.  Kagura, you are lucky your little discovery pleases me…" and with that, Naraku released his hold on her heart and drew it back into his body, you know, for safe keeping.   He then turned to Hakudoshi and gave him instructions regarding the retrieval of the final jewel shard.   

"Go again to the gateway and steal the shard from Inuyasha and take Kagura with you."

With that, Naraku disappeared into the temple with Kanna behind him to watch the festivities in the safety of his sanctuary.   Hakudoshi looked at Kagura with a disinterested expression.

"Hurry up, I don't want this to take too long."

It took all of Kagura's will power not to tear the little brat to pieces right then and there, but she knew that would only result in her chest hurting again.  She found that out the last time she attacked Hakudoshi out of anger after he led her to the gateway and almost had her turned into stone.  He and Naraku were connected, more so than Kanna and herself or any other detachment after them (well that's excluding Musa, but she hadn't figured him out yet).   As far as she was concerned his word was the same as Naraku's and she would have to be careful not to upset him.   However, she would still figure out the connection between them, and when she did, she would show Naraku how it felt to have his heart in some else's hands.

Without another word between them, Kagura lifted herself off the ground, and she and Hakudoshi ascended into the air on her feathered carriage toward the gateway.

*         *        *         *        *         *        *

They entered the cave and stood in front of the two stone guards that protected the entrance to the other side.  Kagome stood to the left of Sesshoumaru and looked at the faces of the demons bound eternally to guard this entrance from those who do not belong.  The guard to her right held a huge stone sword in his hand—the blade was broad and curved slightly at the end, similar to swords Arabian knights welded.   The other guard to her left held a lance-type weapon, a long rod with a curved blade at the end of it.  Both were standing with their weapons drawn in defense, ready to keep any intruders from passing through the gateway.   Suddenly, both guards began to stir; the sound of their stone bodies coming to life reminded her of an ancient stone gateway opening for the first time after centuries at rest.  The guard standing to her right began to speak first.

" Kono mon wa shisha shika toorenu tokoro." the first guard said.  The second guard to their left then spoke as well.

" Tooritaki mono wa , warera no te ni yori shiha to naru."

Suddenly, without any warning, both guards attacked and Sesshoumaru and Kagome both dodged out of the way just as their strikes hit the ground, splitting the earth beneath them.  Sesshoumaru recovered quickly and dodged another strike from the guards, effortlessly gliding out of the way, however, Kagome barely dodged the second attack and tripped on the ground falling on her back and hitting her head.   

'Dumb bitch, what a nuisance; she can't even take care of herself in battle.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself in annoyance.   However, upon noticing that Kagome wasn't going to be able to get up in time to dodge another strike from the guards, he decided it was time for him to step in.  Just as one guard was about bring his weapon down on Kagome, Sesshoumaru quickly flew to her side and grabbed her in his arm and landed a safe distance away.  Without even giving her time to thank him (or recover from the shock of his actually helping her), Sesshoumaru dropped her on the ground and drew his sword Toukijin.  He flashed past the guards, striking each of them with his sword, sending them tumbling to ground.   The sound of them hitting the ground was like hearing earsplitting thunder boom in the sky during a severe rain storm.   Just as he landed back in front of Kagome, each guard lifted themselves back to their feet, grins plastered on their faces at the futile attempt.

"Useless…" the guard holding the lance said.

Sesshoumaru simply smirked and placed Toukijin back in its hilt.   He then drew Tensegai, its energy pulsing through his body as he took several steps towards the guards, his familiar arrogance peaking through his calm expression.

"Is it now…" he began.  Kagome, having finally recovered from Sesshoumaru's 'rescue' got up off the ground and followed slowly behind him.

At this surprising new development, each guard lowered their weapons and fell down to one knee as the gate behind them began to slowly creak open.

"You may pass…" the first guard began.

"That sword can cut those not of this world, so naturally we can be cut by it as well." The second guard finished.

"Hmm….Now you see how futile YOUR actions are…" Sesshoumaru began as he then turned to Kagome.  "Let's go bitch, and make it quick."

Kagome did not hesitate and hurriedly followed Sesshoumaru through the gateway, though she had to seriously restrain herself from telling him off for talking to her that way.   'Who the hell does he think he is?   I mean, I know he doesn't like me because I'm human; Plus, I probably don't score any cool points with him either since I'm 'with' Inuyasha as he puts it, but that doesn't give him the right to talk to me like that!  Man, one of these days Inuyasha is going to put a foot up his ass, and he'll all but deserve it……Although, he DID rescue me a few minutes ago, but I'm sure that was just a fluke.  He still deserves to get his ass kicked!' 

However, because Kagome valued her health, she decided to put her pride aside and keep her mouth shut.  There was no point in risking Sesshoumaru's wrath by starting an argument with him. He was NOT Inuyasha and she could not control him with a single word if he got out of line.

A/N: Translations of Japanese used in this chapter :  
kami – god

kuruma – car, vehicle, carriage  
Oi, Kanna, nanda? – Hey, Kanna, what's up/ watcha doin ' ?

Shikon no Tama – Jewel of Four Souls

So ka – I see

Musa – was the first attempt at Naraku separating himself from his human heart.  Musa was all that was remaining of the consciousness of Onigumo

Kono mon wa shisha shika toorenu tokoro. – Only the dead can pass this gateway.

Tooritaki mono wa, warera no te ni yori shiha to naru. – Those who wish to pass, will become dead by our hands.  
  


Just for fun:   Can anyone guess what the Punishment, the Plan and the Price were in this chapter?  Send reviews and let me know...Ja minna-san!!


	12. I Got It! I Got It!

Shikon no Miko

By: Karisutaru-chan

****

Author's note: I do not own any of the characters in this story and it was written just for fun.

****

RATED R for language and future adult situations. Reader discretion is advised.  
Please send reviews to karisutaruchan@yahoo.com . Thanks! Enjoy!

****

A/N: Okay, I know it's been forever since I updated, but I've been really busy, plus I wasn't sure exactly how I wanted this chapter to go, so after a million rewrites, I'm finally ready to post it. I know, I know, it's about @#$%^& time. Anyway, I'm glad you've enjoyed my story so far, and I will get better about updating, so without further adieu, on with the story!!! 

  
**  
Chapter 12: I Got It, I Got It!**  
"What's taking them so fuckin' long!" Inuyasha screamed as he sat impatiently in the clearing while he waited for Kagome and Sesshoumaru to return.

He could have sworn he heard fighting but since Kagome didn't call for him, he figured it was just his imagination. Regardless, he was still not comfortable with Kagome tagging along with Sesshoumaru across the boundary somewhere he couldn't reach her if she needed him. He couldn't believe he was actually letting Sesshoumaru take care of Kagome. If anything happened to her, he would cut off Sesshoumaru's other arm and feed it to him. 

"Keh."

Inuyasha rose from his seat on the clearing floor and began to pace back and forth in front of the cave entrance. Ever so often, he would pause and stare at the gateway waiting for Kagome's silhouette to appear. By now, his antics were beginning to annoy even Miroku who was seated not too far from Sango under a tree. Presently, Sango's attention was not focused on Inuyasha's impatience, but rather on the little girl called Rin who was playing a game of tag with Kirara. Her companion, Jaken was off to the side seated beside Sesshoumaru's two-headed Dragon with a most sullen look on his face. 

Shippo was also beginning to get irritated by Inuyasha's pacing as it made him nervous, so when Miroku decided to get up and make his way over to Inuyasha, he decided to follow suit.

"They have only been gone ten minutes Inuyasha." Miroku explained, "Please have some patience. You're pacing is even making me nervous."

"Fuck off bozu." Inuyasha retorted as he continued to pace in front of the cave entrance.

"He's just being a big baby 'cause he's jealous that Sesshoumaru is all ALONE with Kagome somewhere he can't reach." 

Count on Shippo to push Inuyasha's buttons and push them well. Too bad he was no longer atop his safe perch on Miroku's shoulder; maybe then his head could have avoided an appointment with Inuyasha's fist….maybe.

*WHAM* 

"Yakamashii!!"

"Shippo…." Miroku began as he shook his head at the scene before him. "…it is not a good idea to irritate Inuyasha right now. Especially since Kagome-sama is not here to protect you."

Shippo was still nursing the new bump on his head said, "H, Hai." He finally turned to face Inuyasha with his face contorted into the meanest expression he could muster. "Inuyasha, when Kagome gets back, I'm gonna tell her what you did and you're gonna get it!"

"Say what you 'lil brat!!" Inuyasha darted towards Shippo, but he was too quick and literally ran circles around him. 

"Hold still you 'lil runt." Inuyasha chased Shippo around the clearing.

"PLUUZZZZZZ" was Shippo's response as he stuck his tongue out and continued running.

Miroku simply put a hand on his head and walked back towards his seat next to Sango. 'At least Shippo is taking his mind off of Kagome-sama.' He said to himself as he sat down under the tree. 

* * * * * * *

It was quiet, a little too quiet for her own comfort. Though she had been here before she still did not feel comfortable in this place. Of course, that probably had to due with the fact that she wasn't in pleasant company. As a matter of fact, if she remembered correctly, her current companion tried to kill her in this place once before, and would have succeeded had it not been for the fact that she was holding Tetsuaiga. Consequently, he got what he deserved when Inuyasha hacked his arm off and sent him running with his tail between his legs. Kagome smirked at the memory and decided that if Sesshoumaru tried anything, she could find comfort in the fact that Inuyasha would hack his other arm off, slap him with it and proceed to feed it to him. She was drawn from her pleasant daydream when Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Wench, where is the shard." 

Caught off guard, Kagome stumbled to a stop. He was in fact quite a few paces in front of her, so she wasn't sure she heard him say anything at all.

"Huh?"

All of a sudden Sesshoumaru was less than 6 in from her face, bending over so he looked into her eyes. 

"I will not ask you again, where is the shard." He stated in a more irritated tone of voice.

It took all of Kagome's will not to yell back at him, but the calmness that was usually present in her voice was noticeably gone. 

"Chotto…" she said through gritted teeth, and she began surveying the area for the familiar glow of the Shikon fragment. 

"Over there." She finally said as she pointed towards the familiar remains of Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's late father. "It looks like it's in your father's armor….."

*SMACK*

"….by…his….shoulder…" Kagome was mid-sentence when Sesshoumaru raised his hand to her cheek so quickly that she did not feel the sting until she was done speaking. As she raised her hand to her bruised cheek, she looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes with such anger and resentment that it almost took the Demon Lord by surprise. But rather than let her know that her reaction was not expected, Sesshoumaru simply glared back into her eyes with his all too familiar cold, emotionless expression.

"Temme, you will NEVER refer to my father in such a casual manner, as if you know him. No HUMAN will EVER refer to him in that manner." His voice was cool and collected and oh so sadistic. If Kagome had not been so infuriated, she probably would have felt shivers go up and down her spine. Instead, she briefly shut her eyes in order to regain her composure. When she finally opened them, the spark of determination that now shown would have been enough to bowl ten thousand demons over. Kagome slowly walked up to Sesshoumaru until she was slightly past him, facing towards her new destination. Without turning around, Kagome spoke as smoothly and calmly as humanly possible under the intense circumstances.

"I understand that you have the utmost respect for your father and I apologize if I have offended you….that was not my intention. However, for you to raise a hand against me without just cause is not something I can merely overlook. Because of our agreement, retaliation is not an option at the moment, but mark my words, once our agreement has been carried out to the fullest, expect more than harsh words from me."

If her companions had been with her, they would have sworn that was not Kagome speaking, but another, more powerful being speaking through her. Those were not the words of a young, carefree high school student from present day Tokyo, but of a seasoned, powerful warrior from the Sengoku Jedai. Sesshoumaru regarded her words and was slightly surprised to sense a change in her aura. When he turned to look at her retreating form, his suspicions were verified when he noticed a purple glow forming around her as spiritual energy began to flow from her being.

'I've seen this before…' he though to himself '…back at the nest. It's stronger this time.'

As Kagome turned around, for a split second, he noticed her eyes were glowing the same purple glow they did before, however, the phenomenon had completely vanished by the time she completed her action. Surely enough, by the time she fully reversed her positioning, the powerful, spiritual aura was gone as well, and she looked like the fragile, albeit incompetent baggage that his brother carried around with him all the time.

"Are you coming?" she innocently asked, as if the previous confrontation had not taken place. When he did not respond to her question, Kagome decided she would make it to her destination faster without him, so she continued in the direction of the jewel shard and left Sesshoumaru to continue doing whatever the fuck he was doing. 

'It seems to only happen when she is emotional about something.' He continued to muse to himself as he watched her walk in the direction of the jewel shard. 'She may not be as worthless as she appears.' With that, Sesshoumaru followed after Kagome to retrieve the final jewel shard.

* * * * * * *

Shippo was now sitting next to Sango and Miroku, nursing the bumps and bruises he received from Inuyasha after he finally caught up with him. And although he was no longer pacing, Inuyasha was still posted in front of the cave entrance awaiting Kagome's return (he could really care less about Sesshoumaru…as a matter of fact, he was hoping that he'd somehow get locked in there and never be able to return to the land of the living).

Suddenly, there was a sudden change in the wind and Inuyasha's senses became alert with dread and disgust. Soon, Sango and Miroku felt the foreboding youki as well, and made ready to welcome their unexpected guest.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku called "I sense…."

"I know….Naraku…" Inuyasha said as a low growl sounded from the back of his throat. 'Damn, we can't even get the fuckin' shard in our hands before Naraku comes running.'

After noticing everyone's tense expressions, Rin picked up Kirara and moved closer to Jaken in the hopes he would protect her from whatever was coming.

"Jaken-sama, what's going on?" Rin turned to Jaken who had an expression on his face suggesting he was even more frightened than she was.

"Kirara," Sango called, "stay close and protect Rin-chan."

Kirara acknowledged Sango's request and hopped out of Rin's arms and transformed into her larger form. She knelt down and allowed Rin to climb onto her back while Jaken mounted the two-headed dragon.

Off in the distance, Inuyasha could see a feather with two people on it.

'So, Naraku isn't commin' after all. That coward sent Kagura to do his dirty work for him. This ain't gonna be no trouble…..' Inuyasha's thoughts were halted when he noticed Kagura's companion, Hakudoshi. Inuyasha recalled before that he could not pierce the his barrier, not even with the red Tetsuaiga. 'Shit, this will be harder than I thought.' Inuyasha turned to his companions.

"Oi, Kagura and that fuckin' brat Hakudoshi are coming."

"What are we going to do Inuyasha?!?" Sango asked. She too remembered their previous battles with the pint-sized terror.

"We won't be able to beat them back. We may just have to settle for keeping them busy until Kagome-sama returns." Miroku suggested.

"Well, whatever we're gonna do, we better do it now."

* * * * * * *

"It's seems they know we're coming." Hakudoshi began with a smirk. "It's no matter, it might be fun to beat them when they know we're coming….ha ha ha ha ha." He said as he chuckled to himself. Kagura simply ignored him and continued to steer towards the clearing where the group gathered ready for combat.

"Kagura, clear a path to the cave entrance." Hakudoshi instructed.

Without a word, Kagura raised her fan and blew blades of wind towards Inuyasha and his companions. 

"FUGI NO MAI"

* * * * * * *

Blades of winds pierced through the forest canopy, parting five-hundred-year-old trees, shredding them into firewood. Rin's innocent screams could be heard in the distance and Kirara flew out of range of the attack, making sure no debris came close to hitting Rin. Inuyasha management to dodge the attack and land safely behind Miroku and Sango who were crouched on the ground. The group watched as Kargura and Hakudoshi descended to the ground as they now stood between them and the cave entrance. Hakudoshi stood a few paces in front of Kagura who guarded the entrance to the cave ready to slice anyone who got too close in two. 

"My, my Kagura," he began with a smirk, "it's seems that we are now at the front of the line; how nice. It's seems that Kagome girl and Sesshoumaru are missing from your little group, so I believe it is safe to assume that they are retrieving the jewel shard. I think we'll just wait here for them to return. By the way Inuyasha, I must thank you in advance for getting the shard for me…couldn't have done it without you." 

"Yakamashii!!!" Inuyasha yelled in response. "Don't think I'm letting you get your grimy lil' hands on that fuckin' shard!!"

"Really….I'd like to see you try and stop me….."

"Inuyasha, don't…." Miroku began, trying to calm him down enough so he would not do something drastic…..

"KAZE NO KIZU!!!"

Too late….Inuyasha'a attack was heading straight for the intruders. Hakudoshi simply smiled and let the power engulf him.

* * * * * * *

The two unlikely companions continued the rest of their journey in silence. They finally reached the top of the remains, and Kagome slowly negotiated the enormous, armored shoulder pads as she made her way towards the jewel shard.

'Hmm, I wonder how it got here? I didn't sense a shard when I was here before.' She mused to herself when she finally held the shard in her hand. 'Oh, well, there's no time to worry about that, I have it now and that's all that matters.'

"I have the shard, we can leave now." But when Kagome turned around, Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found.

****

A/N: Translations of Japanese used in this chapter :  
bozu – in this sense, it is a derogatory way to say monk

Yakamashii- You shut up

Chotto – a little (okay, time for a crash course in Japanese 101. In Japanese the sentence word order is different from English in that sentences end in a verb. Also, the Japanese tend to be very ambiguous and assume thath in certain situations, the meaning of a sentence is given depending on the context. Basically, the full sentence would be "Chotto matte" or "Wait a minute". Word for word, the translation would be "A little wait". But I decided to use the shortened version of the sentence which would translate to "wait" in English.)

Temme (tem may) – bastard, bitch 

Sengoku Jedai – Warring States Era in medieval Japan

Youki (yo key) – youkai (demon) energy

Oi – hey (generally only used by males, but in the series, Kagura uses this word as well)


	13. Kagome's Heart

Okay, okay…Yes, I know. It's been **months** since my late update, and I apologize for the long wait, but things have just been down right **_shitty _**for lack of a better term. My computer crashed, I lost all my files, **it took forever to get fixed and THEN TO TOP IT ALL OFF, MY FUCKIN' INTERNET CONNECTION (I.E. MY PHONE) GOT TURNED OFF DUE TO A "BILLING ERROR!!!!!!!!!!"** **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!** ………Hmmm, okay, that's better. It feels really good to get all that frustration off my chest. So without further adieu, on with the story!!

Oh yes, before I forget….while my computer was down, I decided to try out my windows movie maker program and I made an Inuyasha music video. I've posted it on 

For those of you who don't know about this site, you will need an account to log on (signing up is free). Once you're logged on, simply go to search and input my member name (karisutaru) into the member field and hit search. Next, click the link to my video "I'm With You" that says "local" download and enjoy!!!

**Author's note:** I do not own any of the characters in this story and it was written just for fun.

**RATED R for language and future adult situations. Reader discretion is advised.**  
Please send reviews to . Thanks! Enjoy!

**Chapter 13: Kagome's Heart**

Kagome looked around, yet she could find no trace of her companion in the immediate vicinity. For a brief moment, she thought Sesshoumaru might have left her behind, but she quickly pushed that idea aside, knowing full well that Inuyasha would have a fit resulting in an all out dual to the death in which case, Kagome found comfort in knowing Inuyasha would bring her back, even if he had to pry Tenseiga from Sesshoumaru's cold dead fingers. But rather than revel in that pleasing notion, Kagome set to the task of locating her companion, and her ride home.

Kagome descended the Taiyoukai's remains and went to search out clues to Sesshoumaru's whereabouts. Fortunately she did not have to look very far, for the Lord of the Western Lands had already descended and seemed to be looking for something. As she walked towards him she noticed a wondering expression on his face that reminded her of Inuyasha. Though Sesshoumaru was colder and sterner than his younger sibling, their behavior was sometimes similar enough that anyone could tell they were related (if the similarity in appearance wasn't a large enough clue). Kagome stopped a safe distance away from him, so that she could see what he was doing, but not bother him about it. If Sesshoumaru noticed her presence he made no acknowledgement of it and continued to scour the area for the object of his desire.

Kagome stood there patiently waiting, wondering what he could possibly be looking for here. She wanted to ask him, but she remembered her better judgment and kept quite not wanting to incur Sesshoumaru's wrath once again. Instead, she began to survey her surroundings in the hopes of uncovering clues to what he was looking for. Her eyes first brought her to the hole atop the Inuyoukai's shoulder. She recalled that was where the fight between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru transitioned from inside the stomach to the ground outside. The image of their battle was still so vivid in her mind. She stood just behind Inuyasha as he strode towards his older brother after declaring that he'd protect her…if she would stop that infernal crying. A small smile began to form on her face at remembering that. She remembered watching as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru leapt towards each other just as the Tetsuaiga transformed from the rusty sword to the awe inspiring fang that Inuyasha welds to this day. For a moment, she wondered if Sesshoumaru would still want to claim it if he knew that it now contained pieces of Inuyasha's fang, but she quickly pushed that question to the back of her mind for debate on another day. When she turned her thoughts back to the fight, she stopped for a moment as realization hit her square in the face. His arm….Sesshoumaru was looking for his arm. She again recalled the fight between them and watched in her mind's eye as Inuyasha leapt from the ground towards Sesshoumaru in his canine form, Tetsuaiga drawn, as he sliced his way up the left arm, finally cutting it off right under the shoulder.

'_This is where he lost his arm…_' Kagome thought to herself. '_He's looking for his arm….I wonder if it would still be here after all this time?_'

She was quickly and unexpectedly snatched away from her day dream when she noticed Sesshoumaru looking coldly in her direction. As she turned and made eye contact with him, her mind screamed for her to look away before he became irritated and decided to act aggressively on his feelings. But rather than listen to what her mind was telling her, Kagome returned the cold stare trying to feign indifference towards Sesshoumaru's sudden interest in what she was doing. She then calmly turned back to her original position facing the Taiyoukai's remains where the little "sibling dispute" took place. She new better than to completely turn her back to him, that would be severely pushing her luck as she knew Sesshoumaru would not hesitate to "discipline" her for seemly showing any disrespect towards him. But she believed she got her point across because out of the corner of her eye she noticed Sesshoumaru was no longer looking in her direction and was continuing his search for his missing arm. Letting out a silent sigh of relief Kagome looked towards the gateway they had entered.

'_I wonder how everyone is doing._'

Suddenly, everything went black…….

The blast of energy from Inuyasha's sword swallowed Hakudoshi and Kagura like the giant tidal waves of a tsunami. As the smoke cleared, the two interlopers stood unharmed glaring back at their adversaries with very satisfied expressions. Hakudoshi's smirk was arguably the more irritating of the two since it was his barrier that kept them safe.

"Muda da Inuyasha…" he said with a grin. "Why even try? Keep it up, and I won't let you watch me kill Kagome after I get the shard."

That was the absolute wrong thing to say to an already pissed Inuyasha. After hearing the threat on Kagome's life, he was now positively livid with rage and his companions knew it. Even they were fighting back their emotions trying to hold on to there sanity.

"KISAMAAAAA!!!!!"

Inuyasha clenched the hilt of his sword tighter as the blade gathered more power and turned from white to red. Although he knew in the back of his mind that attacking again would probably be a waste of time, he had to do something to keep them occupied while he figured out how to get to Kagome and get her out of here before that little ass wipe had the chance to harm her.

"I won't let you lay a FUCKIN' finger on Kagome ASSHOLE!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he positioned himself for another attack. Kagura used this moment to send an attack towards him.

"RYUUJA NO MAI!!!"

Multiple whirlwinds of youki flew towards Inuyasha who simply stood unwavering, ready to face the attack head on. If you looked carefully enough, you could have seen a small smirk creep on his face as he made ready to unleash his most powerful attack. In a most dramatic display of power Inuyasha gathered all the strength he could ran towards the attack.

"Baka da na…." Kagura began. Hakudoshi however, wasn't as quick to judge and he stood firm waiting for Inuyasha's next move.

"BAKURUHA!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he brought down the Tetsuaiga sending a massive blast of energy towards the attack.

The power released from Tetsusaiga was even more than Inuyasha himself had imagined. His companions stood behind him in awe as Kagura's attack was engulfed and thrown back towards her.

"Nani!?!" she said in surprise as she looked down towards Hakudoshi who seemed to have a serious expression on his face. It seems neither of them expected Inuyasha to unleash this much power and both were quite taken back as the combined power of Kagura and Inuyasha's youki bombarded the barrier.

"Daijoobu ka?" she asked Hakudoshi, who merely disregarded her comment and focused his energies on repelling Inuyasha's attack. Before the attack subsided, Inuyasha unleashed yet another Kaze no Kizu from the red Tetsuaiga, hoping it would be enough power to pierce the barrier. He then turned towards Sango and Miroku, who immediately caught on to his plans and positioned themselves to attack Kagura and Hakudoshi.

"Houshi-sama…" Sango began as she reached out a hand towards Miroku. Acknowledging her request, Miroku threw his staff to her and made ready to open his kazanaa. Sango attached the staff to Hiraikotsu and heaved the weapon towards the storm of energy encircling Kagura and Hakudoshi. That and the combination of Inuyasha's two attacks was somehow enough to put enough strain on the barrier that Hakusdoshi almost faltered. It seemed that one more attack would be enough to break it. Miroku took this as his cue and opened his kazanaa. Though it did not create a lot of force, it was just enough to cause the barrier to break and send Hakudoshi and Kagura ducking for cover on either side of the cave.

The air was tense as Inuyasha looked for any signs of Kagura and Hakudoshi.

"Yattâ ka?"

Kagome was unaware of her surroundings. Everything around her was black. She felt as if she were in a void of nothingness, similar to the feeling she had during her dream.

"Hoka no yume ka? No, this can't be a dream. I wasn't asleep. Where am I?"

She continued to survey her surroundings, fear gripping the back of her mind like a chain holding her back, preventing her from stepping into the unknown. Pushing that aside, she slowly took a step forward, ready for whatever surprises lay in store for her.

Nothing happened. She took another step.

Nothing.

She continued to walk in what she thought was a forward direction until she felt a vaguely familiar presence near her. Stopping, she looked around again. Nothing. What in the world what going on? Just as she was about to fall to her knees in frustration, the Shikon fragment she held in her hand began to glow. Opening her hand, she stood in awe as the fragment flew from her hand and hovered just in front of her face. Then, without warning, a voice spoke from the fragment.

_"You finally came."_

"What!?!" Kagome said, taken back. Okay, now things have officially gone outer limits. The shard spoke again.

_"You finally came. I've been waiting for you."_

"What do you mean you've been waiting for me?"

_"An immensely evil being has collected nearly all the shards. I traveled here on the back of a dead soul to keep that being from completely corrupting the Shikon no Tama."_

"An evil being, Naraku?"

_"I called you here because that being was close to coming here and you were the only one who could keep that from happening."_

"Who are you?"

_"I am all that remains of Midoriko's untainted soul. I need your help Kagome. Will you help me?"_

Surprise was not the word she was looking for. Unbelievable was a step in the right direction, but Kagome had no words to describe what she felt at that moment. To be in the presence of the one who created the Shikon no Tama was utterly mind boggling. So many questions ran through her mind. Why was the Shikon no Tama inside her body? Why is the Shikon no Tama such a threat? How can it be used for good? What would become of her and Inuyasha once everything was over? She didn't know where to begin. But one thing was for sure, they needed to retrieve the corrupt pieces from Naraku and set things right. Only after that could these questions be considered. This new found knowledge ignited a new determination in Kagome and she did not hesitate to answer.

"What do you need me to do?"

_"Let me become one with you. Only together will we have a chance of eliminating this threat."_

"Become one with me? You mean like before when the Shikon no Tama was in my body?"

_"No, what I am asking of you is not the same thing. Your body was not strong enough then, so the jewel was simply inside your body, and as such was easily removed. When we become one, the shard can not be removed as their will be no shard to remove. We will be one in the same."_

"You mean I will become the final piece of the jewel?"

_"In a sense, yes.__ The evil being will not be able to complete the Shikon no Tama unless he corrupts your heart and gets you to merge with the jewel. I have watched you over time Kagome and your heart is pure and your soul is strong. He will not be able to do this."_

"……………."

_"You may have noticed certain changes in yourself. That was me testing your powers and you are ready. Right now, you cannot control them and they act on reflex, usually when you are emotional. But soon, you will be able to control them. As you get stronger you will be able to use more of my power. The love you have for your friends and family and Inuyasha give you so much strength, more strength than you could ever imagine."_

A small blush crept onto Kagome's face at the mention of her feelings for Inuyasha, but she quickly pushed that aside as she considered what was said.

_"But, there is a risk."_

Of course there's a risk. She knew it sounded too good to be true.

"What is it?"

_"As you may as well know, there is also demon energy present in this shard. I can safely say that because the evil being has corrupted most of the Shikon no Tama, the majority of the demon energy is concentrated there. Though there is a minimal amount, the risk of being overwhelmed by it is great. I wouldn't ask this if I didn't think you could handle it."_

"What would happen if I'm overwhelmed by the demon energy?"

_"If your body survived the pain, you would basically become a demon. Your body would be possessed by the demon energy and your soul would be lost."_

That was not quite what she was expecting. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat as she absorbed this new little tidbit of information. What to do? Was she willing to take the risk in order to keep Naraku from getting the last shard? (**a/n** Do you even have to ask?)

"Okay, I'm ready. I will help you." Kagome instinctively said; whatever the cost, whatever the risk, if this brought them closer to defeating Naraku once and for all, she would do it. If this would give her the power to protect her friends, she would do it. For Inuyasha, she would do it.

Without a moment's hesitation, the shard began to emit massive amounts of spiritual energy. Kagome closed her eyes, and patiently waited for the ritual to conclude. The Shikon fragment flew around Kagome in circles gathering energy before finally flying towards her, penetrating her chest to finally rest in her heart. At first, nothing else happened and Kagome thought that everything was over. But before she knew it, she felt a terrible pain in her chest as the fragment began the task of bonding itself to her. As the pain began to exponentially increase in intensity, she brought her hands and knees to her chest—floating in mid-air in the fetal position just as a child floats inside the womb. Small tears escaped the cracks of here closed eyes as she tried to concentrate on over-coming the pain that was ravishing her body. Soon, images of her mother and brother and grandfather flooded her mind. She had to survive. She had to return home to them. Images of her traveling companions came next; Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha. She had to survive for them as well. They needed her as much as she needed them. Finally images of everyone else connected to the Shikon jewel appeared in a whirlwind before her; people she knew and people she didn't. Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, Kouga, Kohaku and yes, even Kikyou all appeared. Everyone she met on her journey, all the victims caught in the crossfire over the battle for the Shikon shards, both human and youkai alike, appeared. For all those who died, for all those who couldn't protect themselves, for all those who needed her protection now, she had to survive for them. As the images gathered in front of Kagome like a collage of pictures, Kagome found strength in knowing that what she was doing now would benefit all of them.

The more she focused on the images, the less she seemed to recall the pain she was in until the sensation was nothing but a distant memory. As the pain finally subsided, she became more aware of herself and her surroundings. She felt spiritually stronger and her aura resonated with the new found power she had come to posses.

_"It is complete."_ That same voice spoke from within. _"Now the only thing that stands between the evil being…Naraku…and the complete corruption of the Shikon no Tama is you." _

"I understand." Kagome responded. 'In order to protect my friends, I will not fail.' She continued to herself. The ritual complete, Kagome extended her legs and silently landed on the ground below, her arms still clenching her heart. When she opened her eyes, she was back on familiar ground standing in front of the Inuyoukai remains of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father. After reacquainting herself with her surroundings, she noticed that Sesshoumaru was looking in her direction with an almost curious look on his face. She figured he had witnessed her little "transformation".

"Did you find what you were looking for Sesshoumaru?" Kagome boldly asked. She even surprised herself with her question. Sesshoumaru simply regarding her for a moment with his famous stern, unemotional gaze and then turned and walked back in the direction of the gateway. Without a word, Kagome followed behind him towards the exit. As they walked in silence, Kagome notice a slight change in Sesshoumaru's demeanor. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Kagome quickened her pace until she was only a few paces behind the Demon Lord, so she could get a better look at him. If Sesshoumaru sensed her closeness in proximity, he made no physical acknowledgement and simply continued on his way towards the gateway. After a few moments of analyzing Sesshoumaru from top to bottom, Kagome concluding that there was nothing different about his physical appearance, well nothing that she could see anyway. Just when she was about to vocalize her curiosity to him, she suddenly stopped, as if sensing danger. She noticed that they were now closer to the gateway and closing her eyes, she stretched out her senses hoping to find the cause of this little "disturbance in the force" (**a/n:** Sorry, but I couldn't help myself).

And then she saw it, the battle that was going on between Inuyasha and Hakudoushi. Hakudoshi was standing between Inuyasha and the entrance to the cave. She felt the anger and desperation that Inuyasha felt as he was trying to prevent Hakudoshi and Kagura from obtaining the final shard. Her friends were in danger, trying to protect her. She could feel the muscles in her face form a scowl and Sesshoumaru stopped and looked behind him and regarded her with an almost fearful look in his eyes. Once again there was an immense spiritual aura emanating from her form. He sensed intense emotion and followed her gaze to she what would cause such a change. He saw her looking ahead at the gateway, but he could not see what was getting her so upset. He returned his gaze to her and noticed that her eyes glowing again. Then it all came together. Something was happening on the other side of the gateway, something that only she could see. If you had been there, you would have noticed a slight change in his demeanor as he hastened his approach to the gateway. If you looked closely enough, you might have seen fear and desperation show on his normally stoic face. Nearing his destination, Sesshoumaru drew Tenseiga from its sheath ready to use its power to once again pass through the gateway, but he suddenly felt immense spiritual power behind him.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome called behind him, "please move out of the way." And without another word, she shot one of her arrows towards the gateway and with an awe inspiring look on his face, Sesshoumaru watched as the arrow passed by him and through the gateway to the living world.

**A/N:** Translations of Japanese used in this chapter:

Muda da – futile

Kisama – You used affectionately among close male friends or as a term of abuse among men in general. It's basically a more derogatory word than _teme_ except it can be used both positively and negatively. Which way do you think Inuyasha was using the term?

Ryuuja no Mai – Dance of the Dragon Snakes, Kagura's most powerful attack. She sends whirlwinds of youki toward her opponent.

Baka da na – Idiot, dummy, Are you crazy?

Nani? – What is this, what's going on?

Daijoobu ka? – Are we safe?

Yattâ ka? – Did we do it?

Hoka no yume ka? – Is this another dream?

**I apologize if this chapter was a little long, but I didn't see any point in splitting stuff up into two chapters. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 14 should be completed soon. Just a few minor revisions and it will be ready to post. I'll see you then! Ja minna-san!!**


	14. Return to Living World

Shikon no Miko

By: Karisutaru-chan

**Author's note:** I do not own any of the characters in this story and it was written just for fun. Oh yes, and it seems the link to my music video did not appear in the last chapter. So if you're interested in taking a look, send me a signed review (so I can reply) and I'll email you the site. It's the site for Anime Music Videos (dot org). So just go to this site and follow my instructions on the previous chapter, and hey, let me know what you think!! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed my story so far!! Okay, on with the story!!

**RATED R for language and future adult situations. Reader discretion is advised.**

Please send reviews to . Thanks! Enjoy!

**Chapter 14: Return to Living World**

Once the dust settled, Inuyasha saw two silhouettes on either side of the cave entrance. Hakudoshi rose first, glaring daggers at Inuyasha. His face was smeared with dirt and his robes where slightly shredded. Kagura, who was in no better shape, stood up next, with a look of utter confusion on her face. She looked first at Inuyasha and his companions and then to Hakudoshi. How did Inuyasha attain such power? It seemed that this was a new development, even to Hakudoshi.

Rin and Jaken, who were still in the air, observed the tense scene below dumbfounded.

"Sugoi ne Jaken-sama." Rin whispered silently, her little hands clenching Kirara's fur as she turned to look towards Jaken who was still mounted on the two-headed dragon Aun not too far away. Jaken was speechless, unable to ascertain Inuyasha's new found strength. He would have to discuss this with Sesshoumaru when he returned.

Back on the ground, Hakudoshi spoke.

"So it seems you've gotten stronger since our last meeting." He said through gritted teeth.

"Keh, looks like this won't be as easy as you bastards thought." Inuyasha replied, his sword ready for another attack. He sensed Hakudoshi was up to something and wouldn't give him the chance to retaliate, not with Kagome's life at stake. Hakudoshi continued to stare at Inuyasha with murderous eyes, looking for the perfect opportunity to strike back.

But before either of them could make another move, a strange energy started to emit from the cave, and as everyone's attention turned towards the phenomenon a voice spoke.

_"Yurusunai! I won't let you have it!"_

And with that, a massive blast of spiritual energy flew from the cave straight towards Hakudoshi. Unable to dodge the blast entirely, Hakudoshi's body was split into to fragments as the energy blasted through his chest. His head was among the body parts that flew up into the air, and as it was falling to the ground below, he yelled to Kagura in a very irritated tone.

"Kagura, what the hell are you doing standing there! Catch me!"

Kagura removed a feather from her hair and flew up to catch Hakudoshi's falling head, but Inuyasha wasn't about to let them get away that easily.

"_NO_ fuckin' _WAY_ are _YOU _getting' _AWAY!!_ **_KAZE NO KIZU!!!!_**" Inuyasha sent a blast of power straight for Hakudoshi. Unfortunately, Kagura managed to catch him in time and dodge the on coming blast. Kagura raised her fan, ready to return the favor when Hakudoshi stopped her.

"Forget it Kagura. I can do nothing like this. Let's go." He said as Kagura flew off into the distance.

"He ran away again huh?" Inuyasha said as he returned Tessaiga to its sheath. Kirara and Rin descended along with Jaken and Aun to the ground below. Rin dismounted Kirara and went to stand by Jaken and Aun dutifully waiting for Sesshoumaru to return. Miroku and Sango walked up to Inuyasha to discuss the events that just took place.

"Looks that way." Miroku said. "But what was that energy just now."

"I don't know, but it came from the cave." Inuyasha replied.

They suddenly heard a low growl coming from Kirara and turned to see what had drawn her attention. Sango approached the feline with a curious expression.

"What is it Kirara?"

Kirara had her nose to the ground, almost as if she was pointing to the object that caught her attention. She was standing where Hakudoshi had been struck down by the mysterious light. As Sango came closer, the object of Kirara's intention came into view.

"Houshi-sama!! Look!"

Miroku and Inuyasha both came rushing over to see what all the commotion was about; and what they discovered was a little puzzling indeed.

"An arrow?" Miroku stated a look of utter confusion on his face.

"It must have been what shot out of the cave and hit Hakudoshi." Sango said. Inuyasha just stood there dumbfounded and at a loss for words. 'Who could have shot this arrow from the cave….certainly not Kagome?' He looked so see if she was standing in the cave. 'No. It couldn't have been here. She's still on the other side of the gateway with Sesshoumaru.'

"But who shot it?" Sango continued. "That was a lot of power and there's no one in the cave."

"So ne. And the only person I can think of who could shoot an arrow with that much spiritual power is…" Miroku began.

"It was me." A voice from the cave interrupted. A voice that sounded very similar to Kagome's.

The entire party turned to voice's origin, and they saw two figures appear at the cave entrance, Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome-sama!?!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome!"

Shippou, who had taken refuge behind a rock when Hakudoshi attacked, quickly abandoned his hiding place upon hearing Kagome's name.

"KAAAGGGGOOOOOOMMMEEEEEEEEE!" he yelled as he jumped into her waiting arms and warm smile.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" Jaken and Rin said in unison and they went up to greet their master (**a/n: **well, that statement applies to Jaken at least. I always got the impression that Rin could do what she wanted).

"Kagome-sama," Miroku began, "it was you who shot the arrow? But how, weren't you still in the other world?"

"Hai, but I sensed that you were in trouble, so I tried to help you out. What happened to Hakudoshi?"

"He flew off with Kagura after the attack." Shippou answered.

"But how did you know it was Hakudoshi we were fighting, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

Damn, she slipped up. She wasn't going to tell her companions exactly what had happened while she was on the other side right away. It was going to be hard enough explaining to them how she shot the arrow through the gateway in the first place. Hell, she still needed time to figure that one out. How was she going to get out of explaining this one? Think Kagome, think!

"I…I used the shikon fragment. It must have been because I was on the other side that it reacted the way it did, so I was able to see what was happening." Well, what she said wasn't exactly a lie. She _did_ use the shikon fragment; as a matter of fact, she and the fragment were now one in the same. But her companions didn't need to know that right away. Besides, Naraku could still be spying on them. No need to reveal the big secret when the "walls have ears" as the saying goes.

"So you did get the Shikon fragment!" Inuyasha asked; a hint of excitement and relief in his voice. "So where is it?"

"Ano…." Kagome began.

"Draw Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Nani!?!" Inuyasha replied. The tone of his voice changed from contentment to annoyance. "What the fuck are you talkin' about!"

"I have kept my end of the bargain, now it's time to keep yours."

****

**A/N:** Translations of Japanese used in this chapter:

Sugoi ne Jaken-sama – Rin is basically saying, "That was awesome wasn't it Jaken?"

Yurusunai – In this sense, it means to not allow, like saying "I won't allow you to have your way." It can also mean to not forgive.

So ne – "I agree"

Ano (ah no) – in this sense, it's like saying "ummm….."

**_Ah…at last, the moment you've all been waiting for. The other side of the bargain that Sesshoumaru made with Inuyasha (and yes, he made the bargain with Inuyasha, not Kagome. You didn't think Sesshoumaru would make a deal with a measly human did you?). Regrettably, you'll have to wait until next week for chapter 15. I've been sick with the flu and I need to take some make-up exams this week. But I did start the chapter, so hopefully, I'll finish up this weekend and it'll be ready to post by next Monday or Tuesday. See ya then! Ja minna-sama!!!_**


	15. Rematch Part I

Shikon no Miko

By: Karisutaru-chan

**Author's note:** I do not own any of the characters in this story and it was written just for fun.

**RATED R for language and future adult situations. Reader discretion is advised.**

Please send reviews to . Thanks! Enjoy!

**Chapter 15: Rematch Part I**

Sesshoumaru drew Toukijin from its place at his side and pointed the blade towards Inuyasha.

"What the hell do you mean it's time to keep my end of the bargain?" Inuyasha asked in an irritated tone.

Without another word, Sesshoumaru charged Inuyasha, sword drawn, and ready to strike. Inuyasha barely had time to draw Tessaiga and defend against Sesshoumaru's attack.

"Temmeeeee!!!" Inuyasha growled just as Tessaiga and Toukijin clashed together. A swirl of youki that was emitting from the swords caused a whirlwind of power to encircle the two estranged siblings. It was a stand off; neither sibling backing down. If you looked closely enough you could almost see a smile on Sesshoumaru's face (almost). It was almost as if he was enjoying this little encounter. Then something happened, something that no one was expecting. Just as the power of the battling swords began to die down, Sesshoumaru took a swipe at Inuyasha _with his other hand!_

Inuyasha jumped back just as the poison filled claw flew by his face.

"What the hell….you have your arm!!" Inuyasha said more than a little surprised at this new development.

"So you finally noticed did you?" Sesshoumaru replied as he made a move to attack Inuyasha a second time.

SWORDS CLANK

"AAAHHHHHH!" Inuyasha replied as he repelled his brother's onslaught of attacks.

"So this…."

CLANK

"…is why…."

CLANK,

"....you agreed…."

CLANK

"…to help us!!!

CLANK

"KISAMAAAA!!!"

CLANK, CLANK, SWIPE

Sesshoumaru jumped back in order to dodge Inuyasha's last attack from Tessaiga. He now stood a few paces in front of his younger sibling sword drawn.

"My reasons for helping you are my reasons alone and should not concern the likes of you."

"Keh, keep talking shit and I'll cut both your fuckin' arms off this time and hide them somewhere you'll never find them!!" Inuyasha replied with a smirk on his face.

Needless to say, Inuyasha's remark pushed Sesshoumaru's buttons and his eyes began to turn red.

"Careful, this is how you lost your arm the first time." Inuyasha continued to tease his brother (**a/n:** I personally think he was really enjoying it).

Without another word, Sesshoumaru began to powerup for his transformation.

"Wh…What's happening?" Shippou asked in a frightened tone.

"Sesshoumaru is getting ready to show his true form." Kagome calmly replied.

Now if you know Kagome well enough (**a/n:** and I'm pretty sure you do), you would know that she wouldn't have said that. No, as a matter of fact, she would have said something around the order of _"Inuyasha!", "Inuyasha, be careful!!"_ or _"Watch out Inuyasha!!" _Well, Shippou, Miroku and Sango noticed the difference as well and turned to see what was going to with Kagome and were they ever greeted with a surprise. A subtle purple aura was surrounding here and her eyes were glowing purple as well.

But before anyone could say anything to her, Kagome had placed Shippou on the ground and started making her way over towards Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, wait, where are you going!" Shippou called after her, but he was too scared to follow her. There was a lot of youki coming from Sesshoumaru and he wasn't sure his little body would be able to handle it. As a matter of fact, it would have been pretty hard for any normal human to with-stand all of that evil power without being consumed by it. Knowing what his master was up to, Jaken had taken Rin and Aun away from the area a while ago and was patiently waiting for Sesshoumaru to return, so she was safe (**a/n:** for those of you who were wondering if Rin would finally get to see Sesshoumaru's true form, the answer is no. I decided to stay true to the manga in this aspect because Sesshoumaru hardly ever fights with Rin around. He generally leaves her behind. I think that only time that he fought when Rin was around was at the mountain when he was searching for Naraku).

"Kagome-chan!" Sango also called after her and was about to go after her when she was stopped by Miroku.

"Houshi-sama! Let me go, what are you doing!?!" Sango asked in a somewhat desperate tone.

"Wait, I must see something first." Miroku calmly replied as he removed his hand from Sango's shoulder. "I sensed it earlier when we first met with Sesshoumaru, but it is really intense now. I need to verify my suspicions."

"What suspicions?" Sango and Shippou said in unison.

"That Kagome won't need our help to stop this…"

With that, Miroku, Sango and Shippou merely looked on to see what would happen next.

****

**A/N:** Translations of Japanese used in this chapter:

Teme – equivalent to saying "you bastard!" I should just quickly mention that in Japanese there really aren't any curse words as there are in English. The Japanese just talk down to each other if they don't like you (or more appropriately if they are in a higher social status than the person whom they are speaking to). For example: _anata_, _omae_, _teme_, _kisama_ all mean "you" but at different levels. _Anata_ and _omae_ are more endearing terms than _teme_and _kisama_.

Kisama – the least enduring term for "you" (worse than _teme_)


End file.
